The Mythologist
by EverPlotting
Summary: Being a new student wouldn't be so bad if Naruto didn't keep - literally - bumping into the same guy. Maybe they can be friends? Perhaps, but some secrets aren't meant to be shared, and Naruto's got secrets a plenty... NaruSasu. AU.
1. First Impressions

**Okay...so this is the new story that I have been working on for the past week...an dthis is offically the longest first chapter I have ever written...I think...Not really sure actually...anyways...the story will be SasuNaru, AU, and I'm hoping to add some humor to this one because funny fluff is always better...am I right? Of course I am!**

**Disclaimer: For thsoe of you who have never read my stuff before, let's go over some things (1) I don't own Naruto (2) I do own OCs cause I'm cool like that **

**Usually the title of my stories have sometihng to do with the story...but this one...not so much...the title just kind of came to me and I'm not far enough with the story to actually come up with a good title so if you have any suggestions about it let me know. Yes, they are in High School (readers groan) yes, yes, I know, there are enough High School fics for a landfill, but I promise the only reason the high school exists is so Naruto and Sasuke can meet each other. If all goes well the setting will change. Speaking of setting, I have no idea what country this in...which will make explaining the governemtn difficult. At some point the government will come into play...at that time I will ask you not to make me explain it cause I will be pulling it out of my butt enough as it is. Time period is also shaky. Good luck with that. In conclusion...enjoy the story..and REVIEW!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: 

First Impressions

"Hello," said a brown haired woman to the secretary. "We have an appointment with the principal."

"Oh yes, of course. If you could wait just a few more moments, Jiraya-sama will be right with you."

The woman nodded and turned away from the secretary while attempting to fill out some random forms that had been thrust at her. She plopped into an overly-comfy chair cursing bureaucracy under her breath. The blond boy next her was frowning ever-so-slightly staring straight ahead as if willing something to happen. She gave up on the forms and her silver eyes drifted up the boy. She read his expression like a book and she smirked.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this whole thing?"

The boy sighed. "Actually I'm just resisting the urge to rip this stupid tie to shreds."

"Admit it, you're nervous."

"I am not nervous, and even if I was I refuse to give you the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so.'"

"The woman smiled gently."You'll be fine. As for the tie, just loosen it a bit."

"But-"

"Hey, this was your idea so stop complaining."

"Fine," said the boy rolling up his sleeves, "but I don't like the uniform."

"The uniform is one of the things we take pride in Mr. Uzumaki," a white haired man spoke.

The woman and the blond stood up to greet the man.

"I apologize sir." Surprisingly, it was the blond who spoke and shook the man's hand.

"Well you certainly are a well mannered young man, I'll give you that."

"Thank you for meeting us Jiraya-sama," said the woman.

"It's no problem. I feel it is important for a principal to personally meet with new students. Now, Naruto, we're half way through first period, so let me show you to your classroom."

The blond nodded and followed the man out of the office.

"Stay out of trouble," whispered the silver-eyes woman as he passed.

The blond nodded but his blue eyes were shinning with disobedience.

The woman gave the blond a knowing look and he sighed.

"Fine, I promise to not cause trouble."

The woman smiled as the blond sped out of view to follow the principal.

--------------------------------------------------

Jiraya led the blond through s brick building with windows peeking out into a wide courtyard where students were talking, reading, and apparently playing Frisbee, The boy smiled. He liked Frisbee. He was also impressed with the halls themselves. For such and old building, the halls were spotless. Navy-blue lockers spanned sections of the brick walls, separating every so often to allow for a door or a window to interrupt the sea of navy. The ceiling tiles seemed to have been painted by the students of the school. Apparently they were done by the art students, because the tiles were well done. Each had the year written somewhere and a set of initials of a name. Some had sayings; some were landscapes, while others simply were a painted collage of the school. The doors that presumably led into classrooms were light colored wood with glass windows. However the windows were covered with paper and/or posters from the inside. Some windows had been painted, probably by the students. They weren't kidding when they said that this was one of the best private schools in the country, if the halls were any indication, that is. Impressive though it was, the blond boy was reserving his opinion until after he had experienced a week or so of the school itself. He wanted to explore the curriculum, meet the students and teachers. No, he was not one to be easily swayed by first impressions.

The principal finally stopped and knocked on one of the wood doors. To the side of the door was a navy-blue panel with the number '301' written in white lettering as well as the Braille for 301 written beneath it.

"Here we are," said Jiraya as the door was opened. A brown-haired man poked his head out of the door.

"Yes?" said the man.

"Naruto, this is Professor Iruka Umino. Iruka, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He will be joining your first period for the remainder of the year."

Naruto gave a small smile as he shook the man's hand. He seemed nice enough. The scar across the bridge of his nose didn't do anything to make him look tough. Then again, he was smiling. Naruto had never seen him mad, but he had a feeling he would at some point. Naruto, for the most part, was not quick to judge people. He made a habit of studying them and then labeling them and storing their name in his great file-cabinet of a head.

Naruto walked into the classroom and took a look at the students. Unlike the professor, who had a kind air to him, the students looked like lions that had just smelled fresh meat. Naruto smirked and inwardly sighed, If only he hadn't promised his cousin he wouldn't cause trouble.

"So, Naruto," the man called Iruka said, "why don't you tell us what school you're joining us from."

"None."

"So you were home schooled?"

"I suppose." There was some muttering and whispering from the class as Naruto took his seat. Everyone knew that to be home schooled you were either a huge genius, a snob, socially inept, or all of the above.

----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto decided that this whole school thing wouldn't be so bad. He went through his fist three classes and found them relatively easy. Naruto isn't exactly a genius, but he was smart. Naruto was feeling pretty happy about how his classes were going. That is until he was run over but...a large object.

"Wow," said a disgruntled Naruto, blue eyes shut in pain.

"Watch where you're going dobe," a voice spoke. It probably belonged to the perpetrator of his fall.

"I could say the same thing for you."

"Hn."

By the time Naruto had regained his composure the guy who had knocked him down had vanished. Naruto had smiled as he picked up his books. Naruto smiled as picked up his books. Back at his house, he was treated with the utmost respect. Well, except for his brother and his cousin, but they were...different. Yeah, different is a good word. Psycho would be another good word. As for everyone else, they were all so polite to him. Here, no one knew him. No one felt the need to jump out of the window at his very command. In fact, if he told someone here to jump out of a window, they might throw HIM out a window. Naruto smiled again. The thought of other students attempting to push him out a window was entertaining. He'd have to get them to try that. Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted by the class bell sounding.

"Aw man! On my first day and everything..."

Naruto hastily grabbed his stuff and ran as fast as his legs would carry him down the halls. Mind you, he had no idea where he was going, making said excursion much more enjoyable.

Naruto reached his Lit. class with some difficulty, but found it nonetheless. He walked in preparing an excuse in his head and waiting for a teacher to publicly admonish him. However, it appeared that the teacher himself was late.

_'This day rocks!'_ thought Naruto.

He sat down quickly into an empty seat and took the opportunity to study the room. The other students seemed relatively intelligent and alertness ranged from sixty to seventy percent. It was hard to judge people from just looking at them due to the uniforms. You can tell a lot about people based on something as simple as their clothing or the style of their hair. However, the clothing thing was eliminated and the vast majority of these guys came from high-end families making their overall "look" very similar. Smug. Snobbish. You know the drill. Naruto sure did. It was the very look he went out of his way to avoid. Before he knew it, he was mentally labeling his peers. It was just one of those things he learned to do at a young age, He surprised himself. He hadn't done it in a while.

None of them look remotely friendly. None of them were talking either. Now that he thought about it, Naruto realized the conversations in his other classes had been similarly limited. The environment was so foreign to him.

'_This place needs some serious help. Luckily, I'm the perfect one for the job_,' thought Naruto smiling to himself. The boy beside him silently cocked and eyebrow.

"What was that for?" demanded Naruto.

Despite his appearance to be intensely focused on the exciting brick wall, he was also assessing the blond who had sat beside him. The boy seemed strangely familiar. The suddenly he smiled at nothing.

"What was that for?" repeated the blond.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and studied the raven haired boy before him. Neutral expression, cold black eyes, well styled hair. He was a pompous rich boy if he'd ever seen one, and Naruto had seen plenty. Not to mention this school was full of them. Suddenly, Naruto realized he was staring and making a fool of himself just gawking at this guy.

"Nothing," Naruto muttered. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Hn."

'_Argh! Where do I know that voice from?_' Naruto sat, wracking his brain until (finally) the professor arrived.

"Hello class. Excuse my lateness. I had to speak with the principal and we ended up in a thrilling discussion."

Obviously the class had no interest in the events preceding the professor's arrival so he naturally moved on. Naruto discovered that he had already read the book they were discussing, allowing him to slip the class into a heated debate about whether or not the protagonist's actions were justified by the surrounding circumstances. One would think that this would enable a person to make friends. Maybe even have a few laughs. However, this was not the case. These guys were all business. Maybe he'd just imagined the Frisbee game. When the bell finally rang, and Naruto began to make his way out of the classroom, when he bumped into something.

"Hey!" Apparently it was a person. Oh Joy! Judging by the voice it was the guy who slammed into him before.

"Just returning the favor," said Naruto smugly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean punk?"

Naruto looked up to see cold black eyes. It was the guy from Lit. class.

'_Great. Way to make an enemy of the guy who sits next to you._' "Forget it. It was my fault anyway." The black haired boy narrowed his coal eyes for a moment before stalking away. "I really need walking lessons or something," Naruto said to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------

Using free time and an hour after school to his advantage, Naruto was able to finish his five hours of homework in two hours and thirty minutes. He didn't have a backpack and now he didn't need one. Plus, this way, Naruto wouldn't be waited down during his trip home. He crammed the last of his books into his locker and took a look at the hallway. Empty. It seemed as though life was foreign to these halls after hours. He felt no love or hatred toward the school. It was simply there. He had always heard people speak of high school with such disdain. It wasn't so bad. Mind you he disliked the uniform, but he could always burn it later, Naruto smiled evilly at the thought of his tie melting into flames. Oh yes, that would be something to look forward to.

Naruto glanced at his watch. 3:00 PM. '_Hmm. Ran a little later than expected. Oh well, I can still make it home before nightfall._'

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and approached the main entrance. Cool air whipped through his sunny hair and infiltrated his lungs. Naruto breathed in the winter chill, allowing it to fill his body, only to be warmed and shot out his nose. He watched as his breath became visible and swirled around in front of his shinning azure eyes.

He smiled. The simplicity of nature was so beautiful. It was them that he noticed someone else's breath.

The person was standing on the sidewalk with a thick down coat wrapped tightly around his body. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was shivering slightly. An angry air enveloped his body as he stood silently in the cold. Naruto, being the compassionate being he was, approached the guy.

"Hey buddy, you ok?"

A pair of ebony eyes turned to meet his blue ones. Black bangs draped delicately in front of pale, fragile features. Naruto smiled.

"So it's you ay?"

END CHAPTER ONE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what did you think? Feeback! I'm living for feedback right now...and thi cup of ramen noodles that I'm eating...mmm calories! I think they should eat ramen in the next chapter...oooo! Next chapter is runnign through my mind...must go write down...as for when I'll have it typed up...erm...i dunno...frankly I'm not suppossed to be on the computer righet now and I'm trying not to get caught...**

** Anyway...I know this chapter was slightly boring but its the first one...and I've will be dropping even more hints as to Naruto's identity throughout the story there were some in this chapter...Originally I was going to make it more Naruto centric, but I have a feeling it will go bakc and forth so...get used to it. Also I**'**m sorry about the clifhanger...but I had to do it...it adds dramatci tension. Guess who's gonna be standing there (as if it isn't sooo completely obvious) and you can have...erm...pretend virtual ramen! I'm feeling generous with my ramen today.**

**EverPlotting**


	2. Ramen for Sasuke

**Hello again! So the last capter was okay right?...I mean c'mon...exposition can only be so entertaining...so I'm glad those who reviewed said they enjoyed it...also to reviewers: virtual ramen for you! Apparently people like ramen as much as I do...and thus the title of this chpater is dedicated to the ramen lovers of the world.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto loves ramen too...but I don't own him or any of his friends...or enemies...or settings...kuso! turns out I don't own Naruto...**

**In conclusion, I hope you enjoy this chapter even more than the last one. I friend of mine proofread it and said it was good...so I hope you all think the same... REVIEWS are gretaly appreciated (praise, flames, suggestions, etc.) I read em' all**

**Enjoy the chapter :)  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO

Ramen for Sasuke 

Sasuke POV:

The day been okay as far as days go, except for the fact that I kept bumping into that new blond kid (literally). He doesn't strike me as someone who comes from a rich family. He must be on financial aid or something. Not that I care, it's just good to know things about people. You never know when personal information will come in handy. What an odd word 'handy.' I wonder who came up with that. Probably the same person who came up with 'dandy.' Also a stupid word. If I ever invent a word, I best make sure it's something that sounds remotely intelligent.

Anyway...besides the random disturbance it hadn't been too bad of a day. That brings me to my current situation. My idiot brother has decided not to pick me up. It doesn't bother me so much that I'm alone at school. Being alone is my thing. It doesn't bother me. The fact that it' TWENTY DEGREES, however, does. Now a normal person would expect their poor freezing brother to wait inside where it's not so freezing, but my brother is not a normal person. If I'm not outside when he shows up, if he ever shows up, he'll drive away and leave me forever stranded at this stupid place. Thus, I'm forced to stand here like an idiot. A very cold idiot.

"Hey buddy, you ok?"

Gah! A person is talking to me. I hate people. Maybe if I stare at him, he'll go away. As an Uchiha, I mastered the glare of death at a young age.

"So it's you ay?"

You have got be kidding me? Oh great universe, why are you punishing me this way? Sure enough, standing there was the blond who had been the object of my thoughts only moments ago. So now I'm cold and alone with a kid who probably hates me. Just great. Okay, well I'll just ignore him. He'll go away. Wait? Now he's talking to me. Shut up you idiot! Gah! Where is Itachi? He probably planned this. Note to self: come up with payback for brother.

"My name's Naruto by the way."

"Sasuke." Why did I do that? What if he hates me? What if he's a serial killer? He'll murder me in my sleep...or stalk me until I'm driven into a state of paranoia and commit suicide…I think the cold is already making me paranoid.

"So, Sasuke, are you stuck here?"

I nodded. Okay now I'm confused. Why is this guy being so nice? It's not like I ever did anything nice to him. In fact, I plowed him over twice in the same day. He seems nice enough...I really shouldn't trust him...but it's not like he can do anything to me...right?

"Hello? Earth to Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm stuck here. My house is under construction and my brother was supposed to pick me up. If I knew where we were staying then it wouldn't be a problem, but I don't, and my cell's not working so I have no way of finding out."

"Can't you use the school phone?"

I hear the doors lock from the inside.

"No."

So now I'm even more depressed. Why didn't I think of that sooner? Not to mention, blond boy...Naruto, or whatever his name is starring at him. It's slightly creepy.

"Hey Sasuke, you could come to my house. It's outside the city, so it's a bit of a trip, but if we avoid the traffic then it's not too bad, it's only like an hour...so...yeah."

Is this guy serious? We just met, and so far I've done nothing other than treat him like shit. One final glance at my dead cell phone decides it. Being alone in the city at night is not a good idea. I look into Naruto's clear blue eyes. They have such a contrast with the grey sky above me. He's like summer personified. He doesn't fit well with the winter. He seems so innocent; I can't help but want to trust him. I haven't trusted anyone in a long time. Not even my brother...

"Alright I guess. I will have to call my brother at some point, though."

Naruto just nods at me with this huge grin. That's when I notice he's not wearing a coat. I sort of felt bad. He's smart enough to get into this school, but he can't afford a coat. Now he's invited me into his home. Oddly enough, he doesn't look cold at all. In fact, he looks warmer than me.

"So how are we getting to your house then?"

Naruto shrugged. "Taxi or bus. Take your pick."

I mentally cringed. I maintain a fierce dislike for public transportation. O well, it's better than hypothermia I suppose.  
"Taxi." At least we'll be alone that way. As I've said before: I hate people.

We walked down the street a bit until we had officially entered the city. Naruto spotted an empty cab and whistled. Unfortunately for my eardrums, he was good at whistling. Luckily, the cab driver could not ignore something that loud, and pulled over to let us in. Naruto sat in the back with me and began to give the driver directions.

Apparently I dozed off because the next thing I knew Naruto was shaking me awake.

"W-what? Are we there?"

"Sorry, no, but the driver will not take us any further."

Naruto stepped out of the cab and I removed by safety belt. A was about to follow Naruto out of the car, when the driver grabbed my arm.

"You best whatcha self in them woods, son. They's filled with some mighty bad mojo."

_Riiight_. Maybe it was better if Naruto and I left the cab. I stepped out and discovered it was snowing gently and I saw Naruto paying the cab driver. Wait? Isn't he poor? Whatever.

Okay, so remember how Naruto said he lived outside the city. Well, he meant it. We were standing on a dirt road, which wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't dark. I turned around, and in the distance I could see the city lights. I turned back to see Naruto beckoning me toward the woods.

"C'mon," said Naruto, "it's just through here."

"Um...didn't that guy say to avoid the woods?"

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself." he began to walk away. Now I'm not stupid. Being alone in the middle of nowhere was even worse than being alone in the city, so I ran to catch up with Naruto.

We were walking for maybe twenty minutes when suddenly Naruto stopped. I, being the amazingly coordinated person that I am, bumped into him.

"What was that for dobe?"

"One, I'm not a dobe. Two, we're here."

I looked ahead and saw a two story wood house. It was simple, but not primitive. I followed Naruto into the house. There was a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. On the far side were stairs that formed a corkscrew to the second floor.

"You can dump your stuff there," said Naruto gesturing to the couch, I discarded my belongings and followed Naruto into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" he said. I nodded. I have to admit, I feel a bit out of place. Is it because Naruto has a different background than I do? Truthfully, I've never had friends outside my social class before. It's weird. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my mind around the idea that Naruto might not want anything from me.

"Here," said Naruto as he hands me something steaming.

"What is it?" At my question Naruto's eyes widen.

"You mean you've NEVER had ramen before?"

I only shake my head awkwardly.

Naruto smiles, "Well, go ahead, try it!"

I gingerly bring the noodles to my mouth. They're salty and artificial. Oh the chickeny goodness. Ha. Not really, it doesn't taste very chickeny. Yet, it's sort of good. I've never experienced anything like it. It doesn't seem healthy...I'd better eat all of it. Mmm. Sodium and calories. My nutritionist is going to have a heart attack if I don't. I smile at the thought. My nutritionist is annoying.

"See! I knew you'd like it!"

Ah! NO! My reputation has been shot. Naruto will no doubt tell everyone that the great Sasuke Uchiha had smiled.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell people that you have occasional outbreaks of non-stoic-ness."

Is that even I word? I doubt it. I smile again. Gah! Why am I smiling! No more ramen for me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was strange, but not creepy. In the hour or so I got to know the guy, I found him to be kind and very energetic. For once I didn't feel the need to ask him about his family or tell him about mine. Although, I couldn't say I wasn't curious. In Naruto's room he had some high-end stuff: his computer, his TV, his gaming system, his pet fox.

Yes, he has a pet fox and the darn thing as energetic as he is. Somehow, it didn't matter whether or not he had money. Like I said before, I wasn't acting like myself.

So Naruto and I were playing some random racing game when we heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Naruto!" a female voice beckoned. "Get down here and help we with the groceries." Without a complaint, Naruto sprang up and sped down the stairs. I somehow felt obligated to follow. I saw Naruto with his arms latched around a girl in her early twenties. She had gray/silver eyes. In her brown hair was a streak of bright blue. Naruto detached himself and motioned for me to come down the stairs.

"Sasuke," he said grinning, "this is my cousin Enzera." (1)

"Nice to meet you Sasuke. Naruto. Groceries. Now please."

Naruto gave the woman a salute and walked through the door. I followed him and saw a black corvette with white racing stripes. Ok, so they had money. Question one solved. But seriously, who lives in the middle of the woods and drives a corvette? I sigh. I'm never going to figure Naruto out; there was no use in trying.

END CHAPTER TWO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The ruler/divider tool thing isn't working for me? Is anyone else having this problem...jsut curious..on to story notes:  
**

**(1) Yes I'm stealing this OC (Enzera) from another story of mine...more details about her may come soon...I haven't decided if I wangt to make it part of plot or if I'm just gonna tell you guys...it shall depend if you guys reeeeeally want to know, or if I feel it's important to understand the story...**

**Just a random question...does Sasuke really have a tomato fetish? Someone was telling me that he did, and I don't remember hearing about that. Then I read a fic that mentioned it...so now I'm confused...I also feel like and idiot (but not a cold idiot...aha...story reference! readers sweatdrop )**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews are the answer!**

**+EverPlotting+  
**


	3. Smile

**Well thsi is a decent length right? You bet it is! I was really unenthusiastic about this chapter for a while because I have some great ideas in my head for upcoming stuff for this story and I really wnated to get to it, but then I would be like -whine- this chapter is boring! -end whine- and then I'd get all unenthiuzed and etc...so thats why this was os delayed...Yes I know its not a very good story...but you will live with my lame excuse story because the chapter is a semi-decent length and I think it has some lovely comedy momnets but no acting because it's only a story but if it was movie then I hope the acting would be lovely because--you know what I'm going to stop typing now...enjoy!  
**

**There are a lot of things I don't own; this computer, the sweatshirt I'm currently wearing, and Naruto just to name a few!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:  


Smile

"So," said Enzera as she prepared dinner, "how was your first day of school?"

"Pretty good considering you won't let me do anything." Enzera just sighed.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here Naruto?"

"Of course!" said Naruto. "Besides, it's not like we can _drive _anywhere. It's snowing pretty hard."

Sasuke looked out the window. Naruto was right; there would be no getting through this snow in Enzera's car. So unless Naruto or his cousin had super speed in snow, they would freeze to death before they got out of the woods, no matter what form of transportation they opted for. That slightly morbid thought aside, Sasuke was having a great time. He didn't see any reason to leave. In fact, he would have been disappointed if he were not able to stay. Not that he'd ever let it show of course. Speaking of letting emotions show…was Naruto staring at him…? The two made eye contact. Naruto's eyes flashed a look of panic upon being caught, but then just as quickly they were turned toward his cousin as if nothing had happened.

Enzera brought out two plates of food and placed them in front of the two boys. Sasuke looked at the meal before him. It didn't look half bad actually. It appeared to be fried meatballs and a salad. It was…quaint; nice even.

"So, Enzera," said Naruto, taking an abnormally huge bite of food, "enphy noophs rom te ome runt?" (1)

Sasuke just blinked at the spastic blond. It was impressive he wasn't choking, let alone able to get enough air into his mouth to form a complete (though somewhat unintelligible) sentence.

"Naruto," Enzera said sarcastically, "there's this new thing called chewing. I recommend you try it out. Preferably sometime soon so I never have to see the contents of your mouth ever again."

Naruto swallowed. "Sorry," he muttered. "Seriously though, is there news form home?"

'Wait—home?" Sasuke thought, "I thought this _was _his home. Weird…"

Enzera shook her head. "Not really. Things were pretty low key today, probably due to the absence of a certain hyperactive blond."

"Ha-ha," he replied dryly, "you're so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I have some bad news."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "Like what?"

"Well…" Enzera glanced at Sasuke then bend over to whisper something in Naruto's ear.

"WHAT?!"

Enzera just sat there and smiled.

"How can you just sit there and smile when—I hate you."

"Your face was priceless."

"I **will** get you back for that."

"I wish you luck," she said as she moved to clear the plates.

Sasuke just watched. He was surprised his mouth wasn't open. She was a psycho as Naruto! It explained so much…yet she had this air of maturity he had yet to see in his blond companion. Her gray eyes, though they sparkled with joy when she laughed, held a hint of remorse, as if there was something about her very being that she deeply regretted. It was only there if you looked hard though, and if you knew what you were looking for.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Are you sure she's allowed to be your guardian?"

Naruto merely shrugged.

"Yeah that's reassuring."

"Oh, by the way Naruto," Enzera called stepped out from the kitchen drying a dish, "your brother wanted me to tell you that he'll be hosting a dinner party soon."

Naruto looked at her; and looked, and looked, and looked, and leaned closer to see better, and squinted, and looked, and leaned, and then fell off his chair. All and all it was rather interesting to watch. Once the blond had removed his self from the floor he sighed and looked back up into Enzera's gray eyes.

"You're serious aren't you?"

Enzera nodded. Naruto groaned.

"When is it?" he asked almost tentatively.

"There isn't an exact date, but you'll need formal clothes (anther groan), so we'll have to go shopping soon so that the necessary adjustments can be made."

This most recent information resulted in yet another groan of despair from Naruto, accompanied with his head coming to rest on the table as he rubbed his temples as if trying to expunge the very thought of buying a suit from his brain.

"I hate dinner parties."

If Sasuke was confused before, he had no idea what he was now. His mind had may not have reached maximum capacity but it was close. Sasuke was so used to being able to figure people out, almost instantly; it's kind of a creepy skill actually. Despite all his efforts, however, the true nature of Naruto continually eluded him. It was as if the blond was _trying_ to give him a headache. The again, it was Naruto. Operation Intentional Headache for Sasuke could not be overlooked. At the end of his mini-mind-rant, Sasuke came to the conclusion that he should ask his brother if he knew who Naruto's brother was. There had to be someone who fit the bill.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto walked into class the next day feeling relatively good. He had the entire school mapped out in his mind. He had overheard some idiot talking about new student 'initiation' on his way into the building. To most, this would seem like bad news, but Naruto, being the master prankster he was, could tell which were in on whatever scheme that existed just by looking into their guilty little eyes. He sighed.

'_I really need to stop promising things to Enzera before I understand the full situation,_' the blond thought. '_Alas! No pranks for poor Naruto._'

Naruto had calculus the first block of the day. '_Not a bad way to start the day.'_ He walked into the classroom and received some strange looks. '_Senior, senior, senior…why are there so many damn seniors!?' _ He looked at his schedule. '_Oh right, it's senior calculus.' _Naruto sighed and took an empty seat.

Since Naruto didn't have any questions and had already read the lesson from the textbook, he was relatively bored for the vast majority of the class. He got called on to solve one or two problems, overall it was relatively low key. During the class that is. When the class ended Naruto stepped outside.

"Oof!" Naruto exclaimed as he was pushed up against some lockers by some idiot senior.

"Are you trying to show us up punk?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea to what group you are referring."

"Oh, so you're a funny guy, huh? Well, we'll have to fix that…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha was having a low key morning as well. He knew Naruto had second block free, so he had offered to show him around the school. It was the least he could do after the blond had opened up his home to the raven. Sasuke didn't have many friends. Fangirls he had, but the number of real friends he had he could count on one hand. Regardless, his situation yesterday without Naruto's help could have been…unpleasant to say the least.

So anyway, here he was, walking toward Naruto's calculus classroom, when he saw a crowd of seniors. He sighed. '_Great that's all I need. A fight in front of the very room I'm trying to get into. Not to mention someone's probably going to get their ass handed to them.' _It was then that Sasuke spotted a patch of bright yellow against the navy blue lockers. '_Naruto.'_

Pushing through the mass of people he saw Narutoheld against the lockers by Bradley. As official school bully, Bradley was captain of the football, lacrosse, wrestling, and rugby team. Yes, if there was a legal way to cause internal bleeding to others Bradley was the captain of it. Bradley was also…well to put it bluntly he was dumber than a blade of grass. His rich father refused to believe his son's idiot status, and somehow his past teachers have found ways to overlook his mistakes and-oh-how did that 'A' get in that grade book? How did that check get in my wallet? Yeah, that pretty much covers it. Basically everything the guy did was covered up, since none of it was particularly…endearing.

Now Sasuke, being Sasuke, had a serious reputation at his school. In his freshman year he had senior sent to a hospital. Technically there was no proof that Sasuke was the cause of the elder boy's condition, but he refused to reveal anything about the cause of his injuries. The student however, knew it was Sasuke. People were thus, generally afraid of him. It got old, but it did have its advantages form time to time. Exhibit A: Scarring the shit out of Bradley.

"Bradley," said Sasuke in a firm tone.

"What the—Uchiha!" A look of pure panic crossed Bradley's face, but because Bradley looked like a gorilla, the expression looked, well uglier than he was before.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The buy was such a coward. Not to mention stupid. "I would appreciate it if you would remove your gorilla hand from my friend's trachea."

"Huh?"

Sasuke was tempted to bang his head into something. '_It's like talking to a wall!'_

"SCRAM!" Bradley ran off and the crowd followed just as quickly. Sasuke smirked. '_At least the wall would have stood its ground.'_ Sasuke then turned his attention to Naruto.

"You alright dobe?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a mock glare. "I'd be better if you stopped calling me that," he said in an almost sing-song voice.

Sasuke gave his friend a genuine, albeit small, smile. "Whatever you say dobe."

Naruto sighed. "Thanks for having my back Sasuke."

Sasuke was about to smile again, but then, realizing he was still in school, stopped. Thus, he features created an odd mixture of a twitch and a strange look of stupidity. At the complexity of Sasuke's expression, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?" Sasuke inquired seeing Naruto's eyebrowic movement.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh very funny, you sound just like me. I forgot to laugh."

"Hey! Now you sound like me."

"I don't know whether or not to be insulted by that statement."

"Shut up teme."

Sasuke made a mock-insulted face.

"Naruto, I'm both hurt and insulted."

"That's why it's called an insult baka!"

Sasuke smiled at the blond, and it was a genuine smile too. Not a smirk or one of those evil sadistic grins he was so well known for. Who would have thought it only took a blond idiot to melt a raven's heart. Naruto saw the gentle smile on his friend's face as his black eyes lit his pale features.

"C'mon," said Naruto, "let's go play Frisbee."

"Frisbee?" said Sasuke in an 'I'm-too-good-for-Frisbee-voice.'

"You **will** play Frisbee, and you **will** like it!"

END CHAPTER THREE

* * *

(1) Naruto is actually asking "Any news from the home front?" Just in case you were wondering. 

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! I also hope I didn't get your hopes up for anything too good coming up...I would hate to dissapoint you guys...not that I'm not going to work hard on it...well anyway...**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review! I've taken to doing my best to answer all of my reviews...and, as always, I look ofrward to reaidng them :P **

**-EverPlotting-**


	4. An Undiscovered Talent

**Oh. My. Freakin. Gosh. I am so sorry that I haven't updates in six (SIX!) months. I feel like a terrible person, and I'm about to feel even more like a terrible person, as I have an announcment. This chapter is mostly to assure all of you readers that I am in fact _not_ dead. It is also however, to bear bad news. This story (which, btw, is passobly my most favorite story out of all the ones I've written so far) is going to have to take a back burner for a little while. It makes me so very sad, but it the long run I hope it will be better for the story. I'm going to try to crack down on finishing "Demons of the Woods" my other in-progress fic right now, because I'd really love to focus on this. I think this story, and you as readers, doesn't deserve anything less than the best I can put forward.**

**There will still be updates, but they'll probably be decently far apart. I have some back-up stuff that I can use, but I don't want to run out too soon, in case I'm not finished with the other craziness at the time. I'm asking you all now to not give up on me or this story because its going to be amazing and I have some great twists planned out that I don't think you will have seen coming and it makes me so happy just thinking about what this piece has to come. I ask your forgiveness and support...just don't give up on this one, please.**

**--Two deep breaths later-- Okay! So, bad news over, here is the extremely long and hilarious (well I think its a pretty funny chapter) chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters or titles (however, I do own Enzera's character and likeness)**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

An Undiscovered Talent

Sasuke spent the next few days getting to know Naruto. He found the blond to be inexplicably intelligent, seeing as he acted like a complete hyperactive idiot most of the time. The two had physics together; Sasuke knew that Naruto was smart. The weird thing was, that as good as Naruto was at mathematics and sciences, he seemed to enjoy his literature class above all the others. Oh well. No sense in making the world anymore confusing. Sasuke had realized sometime within the second day of knowing Naruto that figuring out the blond was a useless endeavor. It was one of the best things about Naruto; he didn't need to be figured out for one to enjoy the ride.

Don't think however, this didn't stop Sasuke from trying.

Sasuke thought about Naruto a lot. The raven didn't have many friends. The fact that Naruto quickly became his _best_ friend could be the reason for him thinking about him so often. Sasuke _did_ rather enjoy the other male's company. Yet, somehow, Sasuke didn't think so. His musings were interrupted by the very same boisterous blond that he had previously occupied his mind with.

"Hey! Sasuke-teme! Wanna play Ultimate?"

"What?" Sasuke said in both confusion and annoyance.

"Ultimate _Frisbee,_" said Naruto, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Jeez, what do you live under, a rock?"

Naruto took a moment to chuckle at his own joke before adding, "So, do you want to play?"

"I thought we discussed my dislike for Frisbee."

"Oh, c'mon," Naruto said rolling his eyes dramatically, "it wasn't that bad."

Sasuke scowled and made a slight growling sound in the process. He had decided that Frisbee was stupid and I was beneath him. It involved very little physical activity and was concentration was not a key requirement. It was simply tossing a disk back and forth.

"Besides," said Naruto, ignoring the obvious dark clouds above the Uchiha's head, "this is _Ultimate_ Frisbee. There's a huge difference." Naruto held his hands at arm's length to emphasize the vast lack of similarities between the two activities.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. He shook his head saying, "Frisbee is Frisbee," and returning his attention to the book he had been reading in the shade of the large tree before Naruto had come barging over. Naruto, who was now upset that Sasuke was ignoring him, lowered the book and met Sasuke's aggravated stare with sad-puppy eyes of his own.

"Please Sasuke? It'll be fun, I promise!"

Sasuke felt his cold stare growing significantly less frigid by the cute smile on the blond before him. He nearly fell backwards at the random use of the word 'cute'—it had come out of nowhere—but luckily there was a tree behind him.

The next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto was dragging him—literally—into the game while hastily explaining the rules at light speed. Sasuke was a bit dazed, but he got the basic idea of what he was supposed to do.

Sasuke was surprised to find that not only did he get into the game, but for the first time in a long time, he was having fun at school. He was hanging out with other guys just for the hell of it, getting dirty for no apparent reason, and he even came close to smiling, but he had to stop himself to maintain full stoic-ness.

Shikamaru threw the green disk in Sasuke's direction, and it was caught with ease. As the raven looked about for some one to pass to, he was tackled to the ground by…something. The two rolled down the small hill, due to the angle of the tackle, and finally came to a stop at the bottom of the slope. Sasuke looked up fully prepared to become extremely angry at whoever had the nerve to pin him down, but when he looked up he was met with Naruto's bright blue eyes.

Both boys were breathing heavily; dirt smeared faces inches away from each other. Sasuke could feel the blood pounding in his ears. He had he sudden urge to just move his face up, just crane his neck a few inches, and capture the soft lips in front of him, but then stopped himself, knowing that it was wrong to think about Naruto that way.

If only Sasuke could see that Naruto was having a similar dilemma. One could even say that the blond boy's was a bit…_harder_ to deal with. He restrained his desire, knowing that forcing someone into something was a bad idea.

Yet despite both being fully aware how compromising their situation was, neither dared to move either away or toward the obvious.

In the midst of both boys' struggles to find a solution—these thoughts were not helped by the hormonal interjections of perverse images—a bead of sweat made its way down Naruto's forehead, down his nose, rolling of the side onto his cheek, down to his chin, where it hesitated, before plunging straight into Sasuke's open eye.

"Ahh!" said Sasuke quickly as his hand shot to the offending eye. Salt water was in no way isotonic to tears. Naruto immediately leapt off of Sasuke and began sputtering out apologies and attempting to help the other boy of the ground.

Sasuke's heart gave a twinge when he saw Naruto trying desperately to gain Sasuke's forgiveness. For two reasons really: one; Sasuke hated to see Naruto grovel or look pathetic, and two; the raven didn't find the whole ordeal unpleasant. He wasn't angry, and as he looked at Naruto blushing in embarrassment before him, Sasuke found that he was never more positive in his life of his homosexuality. He inwardly sighed. He didn't want to ruin the first real friendship he had ever had by coming onto to his friend. Figures this would happen. In the end Sasuke decided that he wouldn't say anything.

"No harm, no foul," Sasuke said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Oh good," said Naruto, sounding truly relieved. "Well, c'mon then, let's go to class!"

"Hn," replied the Uchiha as he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking behind the blond as he chattered about nothing in particular.

--- --- ---

Despite the tremendous amount of dirt on the boys, especially Sasuke and Naruto, all the participants of the so-deemed 'epic' Frisbee game, decided to go to class anyway.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Mr. Uchiha!"

Okay, so apparently getting super dirty and semi-bruised and then going to class wasn't the best idea of the year. The professor who had sent the boys to the guidance department believed the two had gotten into some sort of scuffle, and the other students who claimed to have seen them wrestling, weren't doing much to help.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he shifted in his stiffly stuffed guidance office chair.

"Yeah?" said Sasuke, somewhat intrigued by Naruto's whisper. Naruto does not whisper.

"What would you say to having some extra fun with this?" Naruto said as he smirked. Sasuke could swear he saw a glint of evil pass through the seemingly innocent boy's eyes.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "What exactly do you have in mind Naruto?"

Naruto just continued to smirk evilly and told him to go along with things. After that neither of the boys said a word for a few moments until their seemingly tense silence was interrupted by the presence of a man. The administrator was apparently a guidance counselor. The man was bald and dark skinned. Even though he wore a business suit, one could tell he was muscular. The man instructed Sasuke and Naruto following him, and on the way to the office, Sasuke gave Naruto a nudge and a look that clearly asked what the blond was up to. Naruto's silent reply was a Cheshire-cat grin that clearly said 'You'll see.'

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this.

The two boys sat down on one side of the table, while the counselor seated himself opposite them. He took a deep breath, folded his hands and when he opened his eyes he looked straight at the boys in a way that was neither threatening nor overly gentle.

"So boys, what seems to be the trouble?"

"There's no trouble," Sasuke said darkly glaring at the man, as if daring him to continue to interrogate them. The counselor simply ignored him and looked at Naruto, who also assured him that there was nothing wrong.

"Look, you boys are covered in dirt and other students claim to have seen you fighting in the courtyard last block. You need to talk things out instead of fighting."

Both boys looked blankly at the counselor. After all, this tough-looking man was telling them to 'talk-it-out.' Skepticism was alive and well in the office, on both parties.

"Sasuke, is there anything you would like to say to Naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head. The counselor turned his gaze to Naruto, who Sasuke suddenly noticed had taken to fidgeting slightly in his seat.

"Naruto, is there anything you would like to say to Sasuke?"

"Well…" Naruto began, sounding extremely hesitant.

"Yes?"

"You see…"

"Yes?"

"Sasuke…"

"_Yes_? 'Sasuke' what?"

"Well…"

The guidance counselor's blood pressure was rising in both excitement and frustration. Excitement because, this was his first day on the job and if he e a big help on the first day, he would acquire a quick reputation; frustration because Naruto had apparently lost the ability to speak in coherent sentences.

"Naruto, would you like Sasuke to leave the room?"

"No," said Naruto firmly, "he needs to hear this."

The counselor nodded. Naruto turned in his seat to look at Sasuke. He took a deep breath and then spoke:

"Sasuke, I really did like it that one time when you—err—buttered my bagel," Naruto paused to emphasize the awkwardness of the apparent euphemism, "but do we need to do it _every_ day?"

The guidance counselor had caught on to where the conversation had apparently turned, and in the process chocked on his own saliva. Needless to say, it was about the last thing he had expected, and he ha gone a full shade paler. Sasuke, also caught on, and remembered what Naruto had said about playing along.

"Jeez, Naruto, I thought you _liked_ it," Sasuke said rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing to feel about the situation.

The counselor's eyes had never been wider.

"I do," said Naruto hastily. Then in a shy voice he continued, "But I would prefer…um…cream cheese."

Sasuke could swear he saw Naruto blush. He was fulfilling his shy role well, and don't for one second think that Sasuke missed the direction Naruto was headed with the 'cream cheese' comment. Sasuke lived with Itachi.

"As long as I can lick your knife, I don't mind," said Sasuke, smirking.

The counselor fainted.

"Wow," sad Naruto, breaking his out of character act to stare at the now unconscious man. "I definitely thought it would take more than that. Should we wake him up?"

"I suppose."

The boys propped the man up and splashed his face with cold water. The man let out a small yelp and the boys proceeded to help him up. The man cleared his throat and looked at the two boys who were attempting to look as innocent as possible—well one of them was anyway. Sasuke continued to be a glob of stoic-ness.

"Boys, I realize at this age you want to experiment, but a relationship cannot be based solely on sex or problems like your cur—"

"Whoa! Hold on!" exclaimed Naruto. "Who said anything about sex?"

"You said, that Sasuke buttered your bagel and—"

"Um, yeah. For lunch I usually buy a bagel. I tend to complain about eating it raw so Sasuke puts butter on it for me."

"It's just to shut you up," said Sasuke darkly.

The counselor looked at Sasuke then at Naruto and then back to Sasuke again.

"So you boys aren't, um…"

"Look, Mr. um…counselor guy. If you think my bagel consumption in inappropriate then I'll just buy a sandwich or something."

"Why don't you get a muffin next time Naruto," Sasuke said in a velvety voice, "I'd be happy to butter _that_. Over and over and—"

Both boys turned to see the source of a sudden thumping sound, only to see the counselor on the floor again.

"Eh. I say we leave him," said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. The boys discretely exited the counseling office, resisting the urge to die of laughter. Once they were a safe distance Naruto began howling with laughter and Sasuke let out a chuckle or two of his own. Naruto finally settled, wiping a tear from his right eye.

"By the way, Sasuke, that was some nice acting back there," Naruto said as he moved away toward his next class. "You've got some real talent." He called to the raven.

"Yeah," said Sasuke quietly, "talent."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! (Look how long it was!!!) I hope you found it enjoyable, if you didn't let me know. If you did, also let me know :) Praise is rather nice as well! **

**Again, I'm sorry about this being temporarily slowed. Don't forget about it though, you'll surely regret it if you do! **

**-EverPlotting-**


	5. And So It Begins

**Wow. An update within three months. You guys are being spoiled. In all seriousness, though, I really surprised myself with this one. I really didn't expect to get it up this month, but then I got all inspired for later chpaters and my brain was like. 'Damn it! Write chapter five so we can get to the part with the (edit out later plot ideas).' Ha. I bet you thought my brain was going to reveal bi secrets. Sorry! Okay, well, I've babbled enough. Enjoy the story and hope that the plot bunnies continue to fester in the crevices of my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter Warnings: Slight teenage content toward the end. It's so slight you may have to squint to see it. Seriously.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

And So It Begins

Naruto starred fixedly at the blackboard, studying the problem before him, absent mindedly gnawing on piece of chalk. His calculus teacher had put the problem up for extra credit. Since this was a free block for Naruto and Sasuke, they—and they, in this case, meaning Naruto—had decided to solve it. Though a book was open his hands, Sasuke's eyes were focused on Naruto, as he sat hoping the blond would hurry his self up. The thought of being alone with Naruto was incredibly…enticing? Sasuke shook his head and bowed his head back down so that he could properly focus on his novel.

All of a sudden Naruto started laughing. Sasuke brought his eyes back up to his possibly insane friend and raised an eyebrow into an expression that clearly asked Naruto if he cared to share what he had discovered to be so funny. Naruto glanced back at Sasuke mid-laugh, and then turned away and moved toward the board.

"What was that for?" Naruto said, glancing back at Sasuke.

"Okay let's not start _that_ again," Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes. "What was so funny anyway?" Sasuke had doubted Naruto's sanity when the later had invited him into his home, why stop now?

"The problem," Naruto said answering Sasuke's question as if the source of Naruto's hysterics had been as plain as day. Sasuke just starred at him blankly. Naruto shrugged and ignored Sasuke's lack of interest, as he turned back to board and began to scribble and draw lines with the chalk.

"The professor is trying to trick us. The answer is two. All I had to do was…" Naruto's voice trailed away as he scrawled out an equation on the board, "…and it's obvious!"

Sasuke sighed as he slammed the book shut between his two palms. "This is making my head hurt," he said nodding lightly to the book.

"Yeah?" Naruto said as he put the chalk down. He ran the short distance to Sasuke and then ruffled his dark hair as Sasuke cringed. "Is that any better?"

"Dobe," Sasuke hissed with an evil glare as he attempted to straighten his bangs with one hand; the other was busy holding the book. Naruto only chuckled as he moved away and gathered up his stuff.

"C'mon," he said enthusiastically, "let's go get something to eat."

Naruto moved toward the door with Sasuke behind him. He began thinking aloud about what flavor ramen the cafeteria would sell today and something about what his fox, Mordy, had done the night before. He stopped suddenly, and Sasuke looked up to see why. Resting on—or rather engulfing—Naruto's head was common blue mop bucket. Said bucket had been presumably filled with water just moments ago, for water was now dripping down. Sasuke put his books down, and then removed the bucket from Naruto's head and tucked it under his arm. Naruto's blond hair looked a shade darker, almost brown, and was plastered to his head. Sasuke reached up with his free hand, and parted Naruto's sopping bangs out of the way of his eyes. He half expected Naruto to flinch or slap his hand away, but he did nothing. Sasuke immediately felt he might have embarrassed the blond and quickly drew his hand away. Naruto studied Sasuke briefly, as if confused, and then his eye's darted to the bucket under Sasuke's arm.

"Hey Sasuke, what's that?"

Sasuke looked to where Naruto was pointing. On the bottom of the bucket, someone had tapped a piece of notebook paper in a plastic sandwich bag. Sasuke removed the makeshift package and released the note. Unfolding it he glanced back up at Naruto who was staring intently at the note, though Sasuke could swear he saw a flicker of amusement in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke quickly brought his attention back to the note. A slight smirk made its way onto Sasuke's features as his dark eyes danced across the paper.

"Oh, give me that," said Naruto in a tone of half-hearted impatience as he snatched the paper form Sasuke. "'New student beware," Naruto paused to look up at Sasuke, clearly amused, but also frustrated. "The torture has only just begun.' What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Naruto said as he crumpled the paper, twisting its light blue lines into inexplicably complex patters.

"Relax Naruto," Sasuke said, though he doubted his friend would do anything rash. "They're just harmless pranks. It happens to every new student."

Naruto grumbled something about Enzera and a…fish? Who really knows? Sasuke just chuckled. It was a very Naruto reaction.

"Let's find you a towel," Sasuke said with a small smile as he gathered up his things.

* * *

Naruto, being a master prankster himself, could sense the eyes on him. Just by looking at the students, he knew another prank would be coming his way soon. He relayed this information to Sasuke, who just thought his friend was being paranoid and voiced his concern that he would never have a normal friend as long as he lived. 

The two boys headed to lunch. They sat across from each other, Naruto next to Chouji and Shikamaru to Chouji's left. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto was carefully inspecting his food before consuming each bite. Chouji, who had uncanny observation skills when it came to all things food, also noticed Naruto's strange behavior. Shikamaru might have noticed too, but he probably considered it too troublesome to get involved, as opposed to Chouji who actually voiced his concern.

"Hey Naruto," the pudgy boy said, literally snapping Naruto out of his daze has Naruto's head shot up in surprise. "What's with you today?"

"Hazing," Sasuke replied steadily.

"Oh yeah! You're new here!"

If Sasuke wasn't Sasuke, he would have slapped his forehead. Chouji could be the epitome intelligence. More often than not however, he wasn't.

"You should be safe in your classes," Shikamaru said in a bored tone, "just don't wander the halls alone."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Okay well I've got to use the bathroom." He merely stood there before Sasuke looked up at him.

"What are you waiting for idiot? Don't tell me you plan to go here?"

"What? No!" Naruto said, clearly annoyed. "After all that fuss about me not going places alone, none of you are going to even offer to go with me?"

"What are you? A girl?" Shikamaru scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke sighed and looked up at Naruto. "Do you really need an escort?"

Naruto glared, but Sasuke remained unaffected. Somewhere in Sasuke's brain, a chibi Sasuke was polishing a trophy for a glaring contest. Naruto shrugged, clearly defensive of his manhood at this point, and shoved his hands in his pockets as he moved toward the bathroom. In said bathroom, Naruto discovered that all the stalls were occupied, expect for one. Naruto thought nothing of this, though he did absent mindedly wonder why this school—being a 'boy's only' institution and all—had no urinals. Not that they would have helped Naruto at this point.

Once Naruto had affectively relieved himself, he attempted to get up, but discovered this to be more difficult than he had originally foreseen. His butt was glued to the seat. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. This was low. The water was one thing, but this was going to be painful. Naruto held his breath and braced himself.

Back at the table where Sasuke and the others were seated, a sharp—and rather loud—cry of pain was heard. In fact the entire cafeteria could hear it. Maybe even the whole school.

"That was Naruto," said Shikamaru as all three wondered what could have befallen the blond in the bathroom. Sasuke was moving almost instantly, making a beeline for the bathroom.

"Dobe? You in here?"

"Yes," sounded the very annoyed voice of Naruto. Sasuke leaned against the stall the voice had come from, absent mindedly noticing that all the other stalls seemed to be empty.

"You okay?"

"Take a guess," Naruto grunted.

"Naruto," said Sasuke suddenly very serious, "are your hurt?"

"Use my cry of pain as a guide."

Sasuke sighed. At least Naruto had not had his body stolen by evil-body-snatchers or anything. He was still Naruto.

"What happened?" said Sasuke in the tone of a mother whose child often got into trouble. He was almost asking, 'What happened this time?' as if he had expected it. Though, truth be told, Sasuke thought playing a prank on someone when they're taking care of business was a little underhanded.

Sasuke heard a flush and Naruto emerged from the bathroom and made his way over to the sink. Sasuke turned so that he was facing Naruto's back, though they could make eye-contact through the mirror.

"Glue on the seat," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke winced. No matter how you spun it, that _had_ to be painful. Well, at least Naruto would have a smooth—Whack! There came Sasuke's ever faithful mental slap, right on time as always. Though apparently not quick enough, Sasuke thought as he made a quick glance downward; thankfully, the damage was barely noticeable.

"I'll survive," said Naruto as he faced Sasuke wiping his hands on his slacks. "If this is their worst, then their worst is pathetic. It's not creative at all."

"So you think they're done?"

"Not a chance. Like I said, this is minor league stuff. If this hazing goes n as often as you guys say it does, then thee guys are definitely not rookies. Though, to tell you the truth" Naruto paused to smirk at Sasuke and walk through the threshold of the bathroom, "I can't wait to see what they do next."

END CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**A/N: So a decent length right? The fox's name may seem random, and that's because it mostly is. It has a significance so slight you may have to squint to see it later on in the story, or you may not even see it at all. (You may also have to see an eye doctor when you're done with this story). It might not even be there. It's mostly for my own entertainment really. So why do I even bring it up? I don't really know. Sorry. **

**Coming chapters start to get ridiculously elaborate with all the pranking. It's really not as bad as you might think, but right now, I'm working on making the pranks more reader friendly. One of them is so circumstantial it's practically impossible. Well, that's why it's called fiction, right? **

**Send feedback and/or questions to be via reviews. I'll be happy to adress you :)**


	6. And So It Continues

**A/N: Hey there my fellow SasuNaru fans! It hasn't been that long since I updated, but the space in between updates is probably going to be larger. Maybe not. I've decided its my own fault for starting this story before I've even got the climax written down. I'll let you guys know if I have to go back and change anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plot is mine! **

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

And So It Continues

"How are you being so calm about this?" Sasuke asked Naruto incredulously as they headed to physics.

Naruto shrugged. "Back home, a friend of mine pulls pranks on me all the time. I'm used to it."

"Doesn't it annoy you?"

"Yeah, kind of…I guess…but it hasn't been anything really serious yet right?"

"I guess," said Sasuke, shrugging.

Naruto and Sasuke sat through physics for the next hour and a half. Naruto appeared bored, while Sasuke was listening attentively. How Naruto could zone out and still get an 'A' was a mystery to Sasuke.

Finally the bell rang and Naruto told Sasuke to go ahead, because he wanted to ask the professor a question. Sasuke sighed. Naruto always had a question. Despite his better judgment, Sasuke stalked out of the room muttering that he'd see Naruto in gym.

Naruto watched Sasuke go and chuckled. Ever since the pranks had started, Sasuke had been nervous about leaving the blond alone. Naruto just shook his head and made his way up to the front of the classroom where the professor was hastily packing his things. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but the professor cut him off.

"Naruto, I have a meeting, so I can't talk right now. Come and see me after school, okay?"

Naruto nodded somewhat dejectedly, and went to the back of the classroom to get his books. By then, the professor was long gone. Naruto turned the handle of the door, and discovered it was locked.

'_That's weird,_' thought Naruto. He tried the door again, but it wouldn't budge. Naruto racked his brain for ways to open the door, with to success. It certainly didn't help that most of his plans involved breaking the door, limiting his options to cheep television gimmicks:

"Argh! Damn paper clip! This always worked for MacGyver!" Growling in frustration, Naruto thrust the paper clip at the door only to have it bounce back and hit him in the forehead.

"Okay! That's it door! You have officially unleashed the might wrath of Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto held his physics book in his hands and held it above the door handle. "Fear the textbook!" he shouted. He then proceeded to bang his physics book onto the door handle in an attempt to break it.

Alas, it didn't work.

Suddenly, Naruto saw Howard, one of the school custodians, and banged on the door to grab his attention. Howard realized—after a series of elaborate and poorly thought out pantomimes—what was going on, and unlocked to door to let Naruto out.

"Thanks so much!" said Naruto, as he dashed off to P.E.

* * *

Naruto was now a full twenty minutes late to P.E. and Sasuke was getting worried. Suddenly, Naruto burst through the gym doors panting heavily as the other boys were running laps. Sasuke was the first to spot him. 

"Naruto!" said Sasuke, stopping suddenly causing Shikamaru to fall on him, followed by Chouji. Thus, Sasuke was sufficiently squashed, and frankly, in a fair amount of pain.

"Uzumaki!" the gym teacher shouted. "You are twenty two minutes late for my class where in hell were you?"

"Well, you see…"

"It doesn't matter. We'll talk about it later. Go get changed."

* * *

When class was over, and all the boys were changing, the coach called Naruto into his office. Now, the coaches office was connected to the locker room though large metal door, so Naruto didn't have far to go. He had only his boxers on, so when the coach called his name, he called back that he'd be there in just a minute. 

"NOW UZUMAKI!"

"Or maybe not," Naruto muttered under his breath. He entered the office and the coach gave him a lecture on greatness, potential, failure, and tardiness. He threw in a sports analogy every once in a while to prove his point. The worst part was he didn't seem to notice that Naruto was barely clothed.

'_Idiot,_' Naruto thought.

Once he was finished he dismissed Naruto, but just as he left the coaches office, the fire alarm rang. Now, when there's a fire the doors surrounding the fire lock so that people can get out, but not back in, and the sprinklers go off in rooms surrounding the area as well as above and below it. Just one of the random technological advances supplied to a wealthy school.

It just so happened, that the alarm was pulled in the locker room.

So now, Naruto couldn't get back in to get his clothes. He was in his boxers and he was wet.

'_Good to know the sprinkler system works._'

The coach basically grabbed Naruto's wrist and all but dragged the blond boy out of the gym, saying that it wasn't a drill. All the while Naruto was yelling about how the coach was an idiot. The gym had doors leading to the outside, so in two minutes, Naruto's bare feet met grass.

"Uzumaki," the coach said suddenly, confusion evident in his voice, "why aren't you wearing clothes?"

Naruto turned his head slowly to look at the coach, and then began yelling himself hoarse. Now, since Naruto was rather loud, and every person in the school was now outside with nothing to do, they moved to see what the heck someone was screaming about.

Naruto finally stopped yelling—anger rolling off him in waves—so he could catch his breath. He starred at the coach with rage until something interrupted his thoughts. Someone had whistled.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he stood more erect and blinked rapidly. He turned to look, and found himself face to face with a crowd. His anger started to dwindle away into embarrassment.

'_Oh crap._'

* * *

Sasuke was growing impatient. The school was obviously not on fire. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. He made his way around the side of the building where a crowd was gathering. 

'_What the…? Oh. My. God._'

There was Naruto, standing only in his (apparently wet) boxers, resembling a ripe tomato as the blood shot to his face (Sasuke's blood shot to somewhere else entirely). Other boys were cheering and whistling. Sasuke felt a wave of jealously pass through him as he desperately tried to catch Naruto's gaze while simultaneously not killing the boy next to him.

* * *

Naruto's embarrassment was replaced by anger once more when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of four or so guys giving each other high-fives. This was no accident. 

Naruto spotted Sasuke standing at the back of the crowd and shot him a pointed look. Ignoring the shouts and comments, Naruto pushed through the throng toward Sasuke. He stopped in front of the dark-haired boy, and stood looking him in the eyes, attempting to silently convey his frustration—he was apparently too angry to form proper sentences.

Sasuke was half afraid he would faint or do something else stupid. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't seem to notice. Naruto finally opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by an inappropriate comment. Naruto growled in the general direction of the voice. Then, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and began dragging him away from the crowd.

It was then that Sasuke learned to uselessness of mantras:

'_Don't look at his ass. Don't look at his ass. Don't look at hi—oh wow. Damn it! Don't look!_'

Once they were far enough from the crowd—they were in fact near a completely different wing of the building—Naruto releases Sasuke and turned to look at him, very serious; more serious than Sasuke had ever seen him before.

"Sasuke," Naruto said breathing in and out to relieve apparent frustration. "This was the last straw. I can take a few innocent pranks, but this means WAR!"

Sasuke nodded.

"So you agree with me?"

Sasuke nodded.

"So you'll help me?"

Sasuke nodded. "Wait!" he said shaking his head from its dazed and zoned out state. "What!?"

"Great!" said Naruto, excited; an evil-ish smirk making its way onto his whiskered face. "Come to my house later and we shall plot the greatest prank ever!" Naruto then laughed a very frightening and sinister laugh that made Sasuke wonder if he should place a call to his insurance agent before the school day ended.

However, instead of coming up with a rational response, Sasuke just blinked.

Then he blinked again.

Seriously though, what else was he to do?

'_Well that was odd_,' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto stalk off to find clothes. '_Well, I guess I'm going to Naruto's._'

END CHAPTER SIX

* * *

**A/N: Random, no? I know that its a highly improbably situation. If that bothers you, don't read the next chapter. Frankly, the rest of the story, in just gets weirder from here on in. I'm pretty sure I promised a High School fic that's different. I'd be insulting you if I did the normal cliches...**

**Same old about reviews. I love them and they keep me sane. (hey, its cheaper than therapy...). ALSO! Remember to check my profile for updates about where the story is in its writing phase. I'm doing my best to update it monthly...**

** -EverPlotting-  
**


	7. And So It Ends

**A/N: Happy New Year! And in honor of the new year this is the last chapter in the prank saga! Rejoice peoples! It was a good saga: short. but comical. Unfortunately, the next couple of chapters are kind of angsty, so be prepared. However, the good news is that they will bring Sasuke and Naruto closer together (I hope). So, you ahve that to look forward to soon (I hope). Onward!**

**Chapter Specific Warning: I warned earlier that this story has aspects of fiction that become far more noticable as it goes on. If you can't the fact that the prank is completely ridiculous, then click that back button and go watch TV static. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters, etc. **

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

And So It Ends

"Naruto, are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"What? You think the plan needs adjusting?"

"No, I think if we get caught, we're dead!"

Naruto shrugged. "So we don't get caught."

Sasuke snorted. "You make it sound so simple."

"Sasuke, I am the prank _master_. We're not going to get caught."

"Naruto, there's no way we can do this," Sasuke said, gesturing to the plan before them, "on our own."

"So we get Shikamaru to help us."

"That's not the--"

"Naruto? You home?" a shout called from below.

"Crap! Enzera! I totally forgot about her."

"Huh?" Sasuke said in confusion.

"I'm not worried about people at school catching us, but Enzera's another story."

"That makes no sense! How would she find out?"

"Trust me," Naruto whispered as he rolled up the poster-sized paper, "she has her ways." Naruto glanced around the room in apparent suspicion while Sasuke looked at Naruto sarcastically.

"MORDY!" Naruto all but shouted, awaking the small fox from its slumber on Naruto's bed. "Go distract Enzera while Sasuke and I destroy the evidence!" The small fox yipped and ran down the stairs.

"Ahhh! Mordy!" Enzera cried almost immediately from below.

Naruto rushed down the stairs with Sasuke following close behind.

"HeyEnzerawe'regonnatakethecar!" Naruto spewed as he snatched a set of keys from Enzera's hand. "Thanks! Bye!" Naruto and Sasuke we out the door faster than Naruto can eat a bowl of ramen.

Enzera blinked and looked at Mordy who suspicion.

"Well that was... odd."

* * *

Sasuke had to admit, Naruto's plan would be complex, yet effective if they pulled it off. With the help of Shikamaru and Chouji they were able to set everything up. Naruto even convinced Howard to let the three boys into the security room so that they could watch the whole ordeal unfold. The four boys, or rather targets, approached their lockers. There was a brief discussion in the security room about how they managed to get lockers next to each other, which concluded with the two basic theories of bribery and written threats.

The four attempted several times to open their lockers, but with no avail. Thanks to Shikamaru, all the combinations on their lockers had been reset. The four boys shuffled off the custodial office where an unsuspecting janitor followed the boys to their lockers. The janitor unlocked the lockers and took a step back to make sure the boys could get them open. The boys unlatched their lockers and were immediately pelted with various forms of goo; pudding, oatmeal, cafeteria chili, and a cornstarch and water solution now coated a different boy (thought Naruto had been sure that Bradley got chili-- he really hated that guy). The now fuming janitor had gotten a smaller dose of all four varieties of nastiness. The reddish man told the boys to go the nurse to get changed, and then meet him back here to clean up their mess.

The next few moments were crucial. Naruto had (somehow) figured out a way to cut of a portion of the computerized sprinkler system so that the sprinklers would go off in only one section of the hallway. Naruto held a walkie-talkie to his mouth and pressed a button.

"Chouji, the targets are headed your way."

"Roger," came Chouji's response through the walkie-talkie.

When the boys arrived at the nurses office, the lights were dim. Odd that both of the nurses would be on short breaks at the exact time goo-covered boys showed up. Odd indeed. Little did the four bullies know, but Chouji was sitting behind the blind-covered windows at one of the nurses computers, waiting for a signal.

"Now Chouji," Naruto's voice sounded through the walkie-talkie.

"Roger," Chouji responded, and quickly pressed the enter key on the nurse's computer.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru let out a yell of victory as a green liquid drenched the four boys. The green eventually ran out letting through a steady stream of water.

"Well done Chouji," Naruto said. "You can shut off the sprinklers now. Over and out." Naruto clicked off the walkie-talkie and turned to Sasuke and Shikamaru. "All right boys, let's go to work."

Four outraged boys stalked off to find their coach. As soon as they were out of the hall, Naruto and company moved with the precision of a well-trained SWAT team. Shikamaru ran to where Chouji was to destroy the evidence of the sprinkler tap. Naruto reset the locks on the lockers to their original combinations and stole Howard's mop to clean up the now green hall. Sasuke walked into the cafeteria. He spotted a mess of red hair and sat down next to the boy.

"Hello Damien," Sasuke said in an even tone.

"Oh, hi Sasuke," the redhead said, turning to face his classmate.

"Remember when I saved your butt freshman year?"

"Y-yeah," Damien stuttered, suddenly afraid of what Sasuke was going to ask.

"I figured out how you can repay me." Sasuke slipped the nervous boy a large envelope. "Make sure these pictures get into the year book. I figure since you're the editor this won't be a problem."

Damien took the envelope gingerly and snuck a peek inside. Damien's eyes widened to view photos taken from the security camera system.

"No. No problem at all Sasuke," Damien said, smirking slightly. "It's the least I could do, since you sent that senior to the hospital for beating on me."

"Do me this favor, and I'll never mention it again, " Sasuke said standing up. "Oh, and by the way, when you're done with those pictures, burn them. No one knows who got them from, understand?" Sasuke finished with a glare. Damien nodded, looking nervous again.

Sasuke exited the cafeteria, and saw the four boys moving toward him down the hall, followed by their coach. Sasuke smirked at them, and then cleared his throat dramatically.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys!?" Sasuke said (shouted) a bit _too_ loudly.

Sure enough, every person in the cafeteria shuffled into the hall to see what had broken _the_ Sasuke Uchiha's stoic shell. Everyone had a good laugh and several people took pictures on their cell phones. What did they see? Well, four boys stood before them, covered in who knows what, with green hair. Yes, Naruto had somehow filled the sprinklers with hair dye. It certainly didn't help that the school's basketball team was playing their rival school that evening, since the rival school's colors were green and white. There were several shouts from the makeshift audience about school loyalty and self respect.

The hall that had been green, looked as if nothing had happened and when the boys tried to show their coach how their lockers wouldn't open, well, they opened. The janitor was waiting by their lockers with two mops and (though his face was back to his normal color) it was apparent he was unhappy about having chili in his hair. All four boys stood extremely confused, and then who should walk by, but Naruto.

Naruto paused, took one look at Bradley, and lost it. Naruto had to lean against the wall to steady himself from the laughter. Bradley growled and grabbed Naruto's shirt collar, pushing him against the wall forcefully as Naruto feigned a frightened look.

"You!" Bradley shouted, spraying Naruto's face with spit. "You did this!"

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about!" Naruto stammered.

"Bradley!" the coach said sternly. "I can't believe you would blame Naruto. This was all a plot to get him in trouble wasn't it? Well, it didn't work."

"Oh, and the fact that I'm pinned against a wall doesn't phase him at all," Naruto muttered.

"Come with me you four," the coach continued, "and we'll discuss your punishment in addition to cleaning this hallway."

"Punishment!?" one exclaimed.

"In _addition_!?" another spat.

"Yes, punishment," the coach said sternly. "You vandalized uniforms and school property and tried to bully Naruto. You can probably look forward to a suspension."

The four boys wallowed away behind their coach leaving Naruto desperately holding in a fit of giggles. Naruto did an about-face and turned a corner to find his three friends waiting.

"Mission accomplished!" Naruto blurted excitedly while giving them all a huge grin and exchanging high-fives.

END CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for tuning in everyone. Hopefully you enjoyed that:) As I said above, prepare yourselves for angst in the future. Until then, see my profile for updates (as always) as to whats going on.**

**-EverPlotting-**


	8. The Burning Hour

**Hey NaruSasu fans! I have returned, once again, to update. It seems it has been a while since such an event took place, so, I'm happy to announce that it is actually occurring. I myself am moderately pleased as to how this chapter developed, and hope you enjoy it too. Just so you know, I did _not _upload something from a different story. Yes, it is angsty, but I swear, it's angsty plot. Try not to cry; you'll fry your computers...plus I might mock you...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc. (The details of the plot are completely original and should not be reproduced without my consent); "The Burning Hour" is property of Test Your Reflex 'cause they named their album really well. It just so happened to suit my purpose**

**Chapter Warnings: Some angstish stuff. Nothing to lose sleep over...**

**A/N: Oh the angst! **

CHAPTER EIGHT

The Burning Hour

It was dark. A small blond boy sat at his desk. The ten year old as attempting various trigonometry problems by the light of a desk lamp. The room was huge, but the dark didn't really bother the boy all that much; he could see fine. His brother had always told him that people feared the dark. He didn't see why they should. He reached up and scratched his ear.

_'Mmm. That feels good,' _he silently mused. _'Note to self: get personal ear scratcher." _He chuckled at the thought. Nobody would want that job. Maybe he could get his mom to do it. She seemed to like mushy things like that.

The boy's gaze drifted back to the trigonometry when, suddenly, his ear twitched, sensing movement behind him.

"Hello?" the boy said, turning his head. he saw nothing. He turned back again, only to sense movement, and whipped around. "Hello? If this is my stupid brother playing a joke, its not funny jerk."

Nothing responded; only darkness.

_'I'm so killing him for this later,'_ he thought to himself as he grumbled under his breath and returned to his problem. _'Okay, so if I divide by 6, and then factor out x -- whoa!_' He sensed it again.

"Who is there damn it!" he practically shouted.

"Watch your language!" a stern female voice reprimanded as a woman with reddish-blond hair stepped into the small pool of light. Her read eye gleamed with an emotion the blond's own blue eyes didn't recognize as having been there before. The woman looked almost ... angry. The emotion didn't match her features well.

"Sorry mom," the smaller blond mumbled.

The woman nodded silently, the stern lines still marring her face, but the boy thought nothing of it. He turned back to his trig work.

"Maybe you could help me, Mom. I'm having trouble with this one problem. I don't know if I should factor by 2 or by _x_. I mean, I could--"

Suddenly the door slammed open, and the events that followed seemed to pass in slow motion: The boy whipped around to see who was there, and felt a sharp pain on his cheek. His keen nose smelled something metallic. Blood. His blood. But why?

His brother was there, wrestling with his mother, who held a knife in her hand, laced with blood. His blood. His brother's shirt was torn and stained with his own sticky red blood, in fact it appeared his was still bleeding, as the spot on his white shirt was spreading. It looked as if his brother had been stabbed in the back, but his brother wouldn't die that easily; he healed far to fast for something like that.

The young boy wanted to run, he wanted to hide, he wanted to wake up and discover it was a dream. He wanted to be anywhere but there, simply watching. His face was wet. A mix of blood and tears, silently fell to the floor. He probably would have made more noise, save for the shock. Why was he crying anyway? He had told himself that he wouldn't cry anymore! Still, the tears came.

He watched as his brother held his hands firmly around his mother's throat, and he breathed her last breath. The elder boy looked at his brother, his red irises welling with tears. The smaller boy's blue orbs met red as their gazes locked.

"W-Why?" the smaller boy felt himself stutter out.

"She killed Dad. She poisoned him. She tried to kill me. She tried to kill you."

"But why!?"

"I ... don't know."

"WHY DON'T YOU KNOW!" the boy screamed getting to his feet, and punching his brother's torso. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!"

The elder boy just stood, allowing feeling the younger's blows soften, until he was simply sobbing into his older brother's shirt. The elder shut his eyes tight, and then opened them, attempting to regain his stoic demeanor. As he opened them however, and saw the small boy emptying his eyes into his already ruined shirt, his eyes softened.

"Hey," the elder boy, said quietly, bending down so he could see eye to eye with the younger, "I thought you said you weren't going to cry."

The younger boy sniffed. Two years ago, when their father had died mysteriously, the young boy had promised no more tears, yet here he was, with waterfalls for eyes. He cried not for his mother, not for his father; he wasn't exactly sure why he was crying. That bothered him more than anything.

The younger brother threw himself onto his elder brother and his brother pulled him close into a tight, safe embrace.

"I don't want to be alone," the small boy whispered.

"I won't leave you kit."

"You promise?"

"Of course," the elder said, squeezing his brother reassuringly.

The smaller boy felt more tears threatening to come, so he held tighter to the elder.

"I promise," the red-eyed boy whispered gently into his younger brother's ear, stroking his hair gently, "I will always protect you."

Blue eyes spilled tears. He couldn't help it.

-- -- --

The next day the two brothers with the help of their cousin, burned the body of the woman they once called their mother. All three were dressed entirely in black. There was silence, save for the crackle of the orange fire as they stood starring, watching the woman's body be devoured by flames.

"To dust you shall return," the small boy heard his brother say quietly.

As they watched, it dawned upon the small boy that it was almost as if they had never known her. There was no celebration of her life, not lingering on the moments treasured, nothing. She had just become another meaningless face in the world full of people who didn't understand, who mistrusted, who hated.

The small boy learned that day to be wary of with whom he placed his trust. He decided that secrets were meant to be told and friends were made to betray and trust was made to be shattered. Consider everyone a potential enemy. That is, of course, until they are dead. Dead and turned to ashes.

-- -- --

A raven haired boy watched his blond companion fidget. The boy was obviously asleep, which wasn't anything terribly exciting, until he started mumbling restlessly. It was then that Sasuke saw the tears on the boy's whiskered face.

"No ... stop ... NO!" Naruto shouted as he awoke, panting. Fifteen faces turned to look at him. He touched his face and , upon finding it wet, grabbed his stuff and left the room mumbling an 'excuse me, won't you?' without leaving any room for argument. Sasuke wondered if he should follow, but the teacher gave him a 'don't-you-even-think-about-it' look. Sasuke in turn gave him a 'don't-you-tell-me-what-to-do' glare. The teacher coughed and returned t writing on the blackboard as the other students whispered excitedly to each other.

As soon as the bell rang Sasuke was out of the classroom looking to Naruto. They both had this period free, so there was no telling where the blond would be. Sasuke checked everywhere he could think of. Courtyard, Nurse's Office, Boy's Room, Cafeteria, Library ... heck, he even checked the Custodian's Office. When he was in the Custodian's Office, he realized he should ask Howard if he knew anything. As Sasuke searched the halls for the elusive handyman, he noticed something. A door with the words 'Do Not Enter' clearly printed on it in black lettering was slightly ajar. Sasuke looked around and, seeing no one, opened the door. He could see light, and there were stairs.

_'Might as well,'_Sasuke thought. He climbed the stairs and opened the door at the top and found himself on the roof. Sasuke looked around. He'd found a place where he'd never been before and he liked it. The roof was quiet and peaceful. Sasuke shivered involuntarily as a light breeze fluttered by. It was then that he notices a mass of yellow against the concrete.

Naruto lay on is back with his eyes closed. He heard footsteps approaching. Someone sat beside him.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said without opening his eyes.

_'How does he do that??' _Sasuke thought to himself. "Hey," he said aloud.

They sat silently together for about ten minutes before Naruto broke the silence:

"Aren't you going to ask me?" the blond said opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Sasuke.

"No."

Naruto sat up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Thanks."

About ten more minutes passed before Naruto spoke again:

"My mom ... she wasn't ... right, you know? She ... killed my dad and she tried to kill my brother. She tried to ... she tried to kill me." Naruto heaved a heavy sigh. Sasuke just nodded in an attempt to show empathy.

"Today," Naruto continued, "is the anniversary of when, well, you know..." Naruto paused, starring at the sky as if trying to see something he had missed before. "My brother and I, we read her diary after she died. It was weird. This woman who I had always loved had loved me back, yet hated me at the same time. It's hard not to blame myself, you know?" Naruto's eyes looked downward to the cement below his feet.

"I don't know how I should feel about her. Should I hate her? Love her anyway? I just ... don't feel anything. She just sort of ... existed, and then she died. I had loved her, and I never really had _time_ to hate her. Everything just happened so fast..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed, wiping the corners of his eyes, which were starting to form tears. "Look at me! Breaking down on the roof of out freakin' school for crying out loud."

"Naruto," Sasuke began, then paused. "It's okay to not know how to feel."

Naruto nodded and sighed. "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier."

Naruto took one final look at the horizon then got up, brushed his trousers, and started for the door, while Sasuke just looked straight ahead.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, looking back.

"Yeah?" Naruto said, pausing at the door.

"Just ... thanks."

Naruto turned to move down the stairs, but Sasuke could feel his soft smile. Then Naruto was gone and Sasuke was alone with his own feelings.

**A/N: Oh the angsty angst! It's not quite over yet, so brace yourselves ;)**

**So, sorry this took so long and was kind of short...hopefully you'll get over it and move on with your lives. I'm really trying hard to finish _Demons of the _Woods so I can work on this properly. So anyway, that's all for now, but the next chapter is actually mostly written...it still needs work though...(I shouldn't tell you guys these things...)**

**-EverPlotting-**


	9. A Subtle Crescendo

**Heyyy people~! I know, I'm updating, its amazing. Like I promised, now that my other story is finished, I'm going to be focused a lot more on this. I'm excited because, let's face it, Sasuke and Naruto are just meant to be together. I thank you all for being so patient with me as I attempted (almost unsuccessfully) to finish my other story without wanting to stab myself in the jaw.**

**This chapter is a little mushier than some of the others, because the entire story can't be about Naruto pulling amazing pranks on bullies. This is really where their relationship is starting to bloom. I know its short; deal with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc. This story and all elements of the plot are property of EverPlotting**

CHAPTER NINE

A Subtle Crescendo

After talking to Sasuke, Naruto felt better. Not completely all together one hundred percent, but better. Taking to someone had been nice. Sort of. He later had snuck into a bathroom stall – feeling suspiciously like a gossipy female – and attempted to call his brother. The line had been busy.

Figures.

The bell rang dragging Naruto from his thoughts, as he sat on the suspiciously clean floor of the bathroom. Stupid bell; it was annoying. Naruto sighed. It always seemed like whenever he wanted to be alone, there was always people, and the bell was going to unleash a _sea _of people.

Naruto decided not to go to class; he wasn't going to be able to focus anyway.

He moved from the bathroom to the hall, and leaned against the navy blue lockers. He sighed again as he watched the world pass by. The steady currents of people were hypnotic, relaxing even. They were all so uniform, so proper.

Naruto inwardly cringed. Try as he might, he could never be as up tight and politically correct as most of the other boys at his school.

The second bell rang. Naruto sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today. He really didn't feel like going to class. It wasn't like he was going to learn anything he couldn't catch up with later.

Naruto began to wonder why he had even come to school anyway. He shook his head. It was the depression of the day talking.

After deciding not to go to class, Naruto began to wander the halls. Somehow he ended up in a part of the building he'd never seen before. He'd memorized the map, but Sasuke had never actually given him that tour.

He examined the sculptures and the sporadically painted doors and the differently styles ceiling tiles and concluded that he'd located the art wing.

He heard a sweet piano melody wafting from one of the rooms. He opened the door slowly to see if he could glimpse the musician. A boy with long dark hair sat at the piano, but Naruto's eyes strayed to him for only a moment.

The room was about the size of two classrooms. Maybe a classroom and a half. In it was a piano, a few chairs and come closets lining the walls. Naruto sat down in one of the chairs and proceeded to absorb the tinkling of keys that spelled out a melody he thought he recognized as Mozart, but he couldn't be sure. He felt his mind drifting into a form of meditation until his thoughts seemed to ebb and flow with and from the music itself.

And the final notes sounded, Naruto was snapped out of his trance. The piano player didn't seem to notice the blond boy's presence, and Naruto didn't acknowledge the other. The brunette glanced momentarily at the blond, and then looked up again quickly, studying Naruto's features.

"Naruto?"

Naruto glanced up to see a familiar pair of pale irises. "Neji?"

"I didn't realize you attended school here," Neji said, sounding somewhat skeptical.

"I only started about a month ago," Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Well," Neji began after a few moments of awkward silence, "I'm going now, so if you want to use the practice room" – he gestured in no particular direction – "feel free."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you."

Naruto watched Neji leave and then sighed. Thoughts of politics flitted briefly through this mind, but he shook his head quickly to dispel them. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the room. He spotted a door on one of the wooden closets that was slightly ajar. Naruto walked over, opened the door wider, and peered inside. A small smile appeared on his face; a familiar glint flashed momentarily across his previously dull eyes.

LINEBREAKER

Sasuke sighed as he stared at the clock, completely blocking out his droning professor. His thoughts kept traveling back to Naruto. Sasuke wondered how the other boy was doing and if it was such a smart idea to leave him alone.

Especially since he hadn't shown up to class. Again.

Sasuke walked out of his class with the prompting of the bell, and headed for the courtyard. Both he and Naruto had this period free – not that having class seemed to matter much to Naruto today. After several minutes of walking he heard a faint sound. Unfamiliar music. Sheer curiosity directed his feet to take a shortcut through the art wing. As the music grew louder he recognized the amplified sound of an acoustic guitar.

Pushing open the heavy door, Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto.

The blond was beginning a song that sounded familiar, though Sasuke couldn't quite remember the artist. As Naruto's fingers plucked at the strings, the song seemed to pluck at Sasuke's very soul. There was a lot of emotion behind this simple tune. Naruto sang no words but Sasuke could catch faint humming and mumbling of lyrics.

When the song came to a conclusion, Naruto breathed out deeply. Sasuke too, released a breath hadn't even realized he was holding captive. As soon as he did, however, Naruto perked up.

"Who's there?" the blond questioned, though it took on the tone of a command.

Sasuke started to panic. How was he to explain that he had been spying on his best friend. He and Naruto hadn't really known each other that long... what if Naruto accused him of being some kind of stalker?

"Who. Is. There?" Naruto repeated. "You might as well come out."

Sasuke opened the door all the way, revealing himself; a slight blush barely visible on his pale cheeks.

"Sasuke?"

"Um, hi Naruto," Sasuke replied sheepishly. Naruto just raised a questioning eyebrow. "See, I was looking – then I found, or heard – er – but then it was – and, um... You play really well Naruto," Sasuke concluded, finally giving up on the rest of his story.

Naruto raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Um... well, that wasn't even my best." Naruto looked from the guitar in his lap to Sasuke. "Do you want to hear something else?"

Sasuke paused for a second, and then nodded. Naruto's missing grin returned in full force to his face and with it came the sparkle in his oceanic eyes.

"Okay.. let's see..." Naruto muttered as he plucked a short melody and a few chords. He adjusted a string or two – tuning – and then played a final loud chord to test the volume of the amp. "Alight. Here we go." Naruto breathed deeply before he began to play a complex, Latin sounding song.

The sound was enchanting. Sasuke felt as if the music was calling to him. Enchanted, he felt the world around him melt away. It was beautiful, and Naruto looked so right with the guitar, as if it was an extra limb; a part of him.

When the song reached it's conclusion, Naruto closed his eyes. Time seemed to stand still. When his eyelids flew back again, he looked deeply into Sasuke's black orbs, as if searching for something. Sasuke was slightly unnerved; not because Naruto frightened him, but there was an intensity to his gaze and Sasuke feared breaking the connection.

The bell rang.

"_Stupid, evil, sadistic bell,_" Sasuke thought as he glanced at the clock.

Sasuke looked back, but the moment had passed, the connection vanished. Naruto gave Sasuke a soft smile.

"You're an amazing musician Naruto," Sasuke said quietly.

Blue and black connected briefly once more before Naruto and Sasuke left together for class. No trace that the two had occupied the music room remained.

Only their eyes would remember the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! It's admittedly a bit cheesy, but so is love. **

**I really have nothing else to add here. Only that you can (hopefully) look forward to more updates. Yeyy!**

* * *


	10. Complications

**Sighhhh. I really shouldn't be updating. You're all going to get spoiled. I'm running out of prewritten chapters. If you've read a long story by me before, then you know that this is bad. See, I write in spurts. So not having a stockpile of chapters doesn't bode well. However! There's still hope, since I have a basic idea of where this is headed, so it shouldn't be _too_ bad - and if it is, remember when I went like, seven months without updating? Yeah. I don't think it'll be as bad as that. I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc. This story and all elements of the plot are property of EverPlotting**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Complications

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji sat beneath their usual tree during lunch. Naruto had finally given up on stealing Chouji's chips – probably due in part to the fire that seemed to be shooting from Chouji's wide nostrils – and had moved instead to his favorite pastime: trying to play Frisbee with Sasuke.

The young Uchiha had long ago decided that Frisbee was pointless, yet Naruto continued to pester his best friend in an attempt to play a round of what was apparently his favorite game. It was now early spring and though they had sat outside and playing Frisbee during the mostly snowless winder, Naruto argued that the approaching season was really the _only_proper time to play Frisbee, or any sport for that matter. Sasuke just rolled his eyes in Naruto's general direction.

"Hey guys," Chouji said suddenly. "Who's that?"

Naruto was finally silent as he looked to see who it was Chouji was pointing to.

"Sai Gahaku," said Shikamaru without even so much as a glance upward. "He's new. Started this morning."

"Why do you even know that?" Naruto asked in pure amazement.

"Not everyone is as unobservant as you, idiot," Sasuke said calmly. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes at the protruding muscle. "Real mature," he muttered. Naruto slipped his tongue back into his mouth, though there were no visible signs as to whether or not Sasuke had offended him. Instead, Naruto was looking intently at the dark haired new student.

"I think I'll go say hello," Naruto mused as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Che. You're far to friendly," Sasuke muttered into his textbook as Naruto moved away from the group.

"I wasn't asking for your approval, Sasuke," Naruto shot back, before moving quickly to where Sai sat.

Sasuke looked up when Naruto said his name, only to see the blond boy speaking to a surprised looking boy at a picnic table. The unfamiliar boy's eyes wondered over to him as Naruto spoke – conveying clear enthusiasm with elaborate hand gestures. The dark eyes of the once solitary student met Sasuke's and widened slightly. Their gazes locked for a moment, then Sasuke rolled his eyes, once again, and shook his head as his focus returned to his book.

Had he looked back up he would have seen the new brunet look taken aback – offended even – and then turn abruptly to Naruto, who was still speaking excitedly. He would have seen the boy get up and follow Naruto over to the three boys who had remained sitting under the thick canopy of tree leaves. Sasuke did notice, however, when Naruto's voice was suddenly clearer and closer than it had been moments ago.

"Everyone," Naruto began, "this is Sai. Sai this is Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke."

Each of the three boys muttered a greeting, save for Sasuke, who chose to remain silent, earning himself a kick in the shin from Naruto. Sasuke glared darkly at the blond who glared back and then gestured to Sai with his stern blue eyes.

Sasuke looked at Sai. The boy wasn't bad looking. He had a round face, but he wasn't chubby. The boy's eyes were dark and his short hair was equally black. Deciding he was no one of consequence, Sasuke muttered a 'Hey,' and then returned to his book. Naruto sat down between Chouji and Sasuke. Sai, surprisingly, chose a seat next to Sasuke.

Naruto began to chatter endlessly with Sasuke only half listening as he read about the properties of acids and bases. Sai appeared to be looking at Naruto, but Sasuke couldn't really tell. Also, he didn't really care.

"So, Sasuke," Sai said suddenly. Sasuke looked up in sheer shock at the casual tone the boy he had been previously ignoring had addressed him. Seriously, did this kid have a death wish? Naruto seemed panic stricken. "You like Chemistry...?" Sai concluded.

Sasuke merely shrugged and turned back to his text. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sai's offended expression. Sasuke smirked to himself. He hoped that the inexplicably annoying boy would be encouraged to stay out of his hair for a while.

"Hey Naruto," Sai's poorly hidden flirtatious tone sounded, "would you walk me to my next class?"

Sasuke's head shot up from his book. Naruto smiled, apparently thankful for any excuse to get Sai away from his murderous best friend.

"Sure," was Naruto's articulate reply. Sasuke watched them go with narrowed eyes. Sai turned to look back briefly. Upon seeing Sasuke's expression, he turned back to the blond, his lips curved into a triumphant smile.

* * *

Sai was officially getting on Sasuke's nerves.

It really wasn't a difficult feat to begin with, but most people became afraid quickly and backed the hell off. In extreme cases, they might flee the country. The point is, Sai seemed to _enjoy_Sasuke's slowly building rage. Anytime Sai saw Sasuke, he and Naruto would suddenly became really close. In a very literal sense. Sai was hitting on Naruto and practically challenging Sasuke to do something about it. Sasuke couldn't take this sitting down.

On the other hand, Sasuke wanted Naruto to be happy. Though he was convinced Naruto would be far more content with an Uchiha as a boyfriend, if Naruto wanted Sai Whatever-The-Hell-His-Last-Name-Was, then Sasuke would wait for the blond to come to his apparently limited senses. On the other other hand (it didn't even occur to Sasuke that he now had _three_metaphorical hands), Naruto didn't seem interested in Sasuke as anything more than a friend.

It was all very confusing.

"Hey Sasuke," said Naruto as he plopped down next to Sasuke in their Literature class. "Do you always come this early to class? Jeez."

"You're an idiot," Sasuke mumbled without even looking up from the book he wasn't concentrating on.

"So Naruto," came the voice of pure evil, more commonly referred to as Sai. Sasuke turned his head slowly. He hadn't even noticed Sai there. Sai seemed rather pleased at Sasuke's sudden attention. "Did you want to go to the movies on Friday?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, trying to communicate the thoughts he couldn't voice in Sai's presence.

"Of course, you can come too, Sasuke," Sai said suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke said to Sai, now genuinely confused.

"You can come to the movies with us," Sai repeated.

Sasuke paused to stare incredulously at Sai. "I'll think about it," he said finally. Then Sasuke turned back his book, trying to process what had just occurred. Was Sai really so interested in Naruto that he was willing to invite Sasuke, who was obviously his rival for the blond's attention? Sasuke sighed to himself – he would not sigh out loud in front of Sai. Sasuke would need to talk to Sai. The later had earned his chance with Naruto if he wasn't afraid of Sasuke by this point.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto made their way outside during their free period later. Out of nowhere and eying Sasuke suspiciously came Sai, who immediately struck up a conversation with Naruto. They sat down at their usual tree. Sasuke cracked open his book, but Naruto seemed content to lay back and look up into the leaves of the tree.

Sasuke had learned that Naruto would be unresponsive in this state, but Sai had not. Sai attempted to keep their conversation alive. After two minutes or so, Naruto took his hand out from under his head and waved it in Sai's general direction.

"Not right now Sai," he said. He then closed his eyes and exhaled, obviously trying to regain his concentration. Sasuke smirked, satisfied with Sai's rejection.

A few more minutes passed before Sai leaned over Naruto and whispered: "Hey Sasuke?"

"What do you want Sai?" Sasuke replied.

"Who's that guy there?"

Sasuke raised his head to see where Sai was gesturing. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Neji Hyuuga. Senior. Why?" Sasuke said, turning to Sai. "You interested?"

"No I'm into someone else right now," Sai said shaking his head. "It's just that," Sai paused to look back at Neji, "he keeps glancing up at us."

Sasuke looked up at Neji to see that, sure enough, he was looking in their direction, but it appeared to be at Naruto. Sasuke glared at Neji and the later seemed to sense this, for he shifted his gaze slightly to meet Sasuke's hard and cold stare. He appeared to sigh and then got up from his table, shoved his hands in his pockets, and made his way over to the oak tree. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Naruto tense. Neji finally stopped about a foot in front of the trio.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Sasuke snapped. Neji ignored him.

"Naruto," Neji said firmly, "could I speak with you for a moment."

Naruto didn't move – he didn't even open his eyes – but he did respond. "I'm listening," he said, clearly annoyed.

"I had hoped to speak with you privately."

"I'd rather not," Naruto replied lazily.

"Naruto!" Neji half-growled. Naruto's eyes snapped open, and Sasuke could tell that he was angry.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled through his teeth. He then plucked himself up off the ground, and proceeded to brush he slacks. He moved swiftly past Neji, who let him pass before following.

Sasuke had lost all interest in his book as he watched Naruto move away. He had yet to figure out how Naruto and Neji knew each other, but he knew Naruto didn't _hate_ the other boy.

Their conversation was clearly animated. Neji appeared to scolding Naruto, who did not look at all ashamed. In fact, it seemed he was becoming more and more infuriated. Neither of them raised their voices loud enough for Sasuke to hear, but Naruto looked ready to pounce on Neji as he spoke. Sasuke was sort of shocked, for he had never seen Naruto angry before. He didn't realize how dark those blue eyes could be.

Naruto had apparently lost his patience with whatever Neji was saying, and began to walk away, back towards the tree. As the conversation cam closer, Sasuke could understand the words that went along with the angry tones.

"Naruto, this is insane! You are going to lose control!"

Naruto whipped around. "Listen, Hyuuga. I may not know exactly what I'm doing but I think I may know my limits a little better than you, so back off!"

"Naruto," Neji said, clearly the more clam of the two, "you have to listen to me–"

"What!?" Naruto snarled. Sasuke had to admit, he was genuinely frightened at this point. Sai didn't seem to be faring much better. "The last time I checked," Naruto paused, then continued, his voice lower than it had been before, "the last time I checked, _I_ don't take orders from _you_. I suggest you remember that."

Giving Neji a final glare, Naruto moved the remaining steps toward Sasuke and Sai, but he didn't sit down. Sasuke's eyes begged for an explanation.

"I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

Sasuke noticed two things about Naruto's final comment. First that he only looked at Sasuke, and second, that he seemed to be holding his breath.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I told you Naruto was a suspicious individual! If you have any theories about him, feel free to share them - I'm interested to see if any of you are on the right track. However, I can't guarantee I'll tell you if you're right or not. I don't want spoilers before I even _write_ the story. That would be shameful.**


	11. Movies, Malls and Madness

**Hello everyone~! This is probably going to be the last chapter for a while, since I don't even have a rough draft of what comes next. I have a general idea but I haven't actually written anything yet ... but most of you probably don't read this anyway, though you should, so you won't care. Oh well. The moral is: the next update might not be for a while, but do not loose faith :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc. This story and all elements of the plot are property of EverPlotting**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Movies, Malls, and Madness

Sasuke wasn't annoyed _per se_, but, frankly, he was getting close. The fact was that as much as he didn't want to be at the mall, he _loathed_ the fact that he was there with Sai. For a guy who was clearly smitten with Naruto, he sure found a lot of reasons to lean close to Sasuke as they sat on a bench. Sasuke had migrated from one side of the bench to the other in course of fifteen minutes in an attempt to inch away from Sai. Sasuke figured Sai was flirting with him simply because Naruto wasn't there, and Sai just liked to flirt. Joy. His best friend was being sought after by a total jerk, and Sasuke was just going to get caught up in the web of lies.

"Sai," Sasuke growled through gritted teeth.

"Mhm?" Sai responded casually.

"If you are still touching me in two seconds, I _will _castrate you."

Sai looked offended for a moment before the usual blank expression he held returned to his face. Sasuke noticed but didn't care; his personal bubble had been reinstated.

Sasuke glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes. Naruto was twenty minutes late. Where the hell could the blond idiot be?

"Aw! _Come on_ Naruto," a voice whined.

Sasuke's head shot up to see the blond approaching – finally – only he was flanked by two girls who appeared to be as friendly with Naruto as Sasuke wanted to be. Sasuke had never seen the girls before, seeing as he attended a school with an entirely male student body, but he wondered how and why Naruto knew them.

"For the last time, Sakura, I have other plans," Naruto sighed.

"Plans, shamans," the blonde girl on Naruto's other side snorted. "When is the next time you'll have an opportunity like this?"

"Look Ino, Sakura," Naruto said shrugging them off. "When I want to see you two try on underwear I'll call you, and let you know."

"Right," the pink-haired girl said rolling her eyes.

The blonde girl put a finger to her chin, as if thinking. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Sakura and I will come over later with Hinata and we'll show you _everything_ be buy."

"Everything, Ino? Really?" Naruto said. He seemed clearly interested, but Sasuke caught the humor in the blond boy's eyes. Sasuke smirked. Naruto just wanted them to go away, but was clearly mocking them at the same time. The two girls didn't seem to be catching on as they proceeded to giggle. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"I'll see you girls later," Naruto said, nodding in Sasuke's direction.

"Bye Naruto," they called in unison. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, Sai," Naruto said, as he walked closer to the two boys. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I got a little...tied up."

Sasuke snorted. "Clearly."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"So are you ready to go?" Sai asked impatiently.

"Yeah. Sorry again you guys," Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Sasuke shrugged. "C'mon. We can still make the movie if we hurry. We've only missed ten minutes."

"Thank goodness for previews!" Naruto said as he slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. Suddenly Sasuke wasn't so ticked at Naruto anymore. Those girls were gone and Naruto was focused on him. Not to mention, the clearly jealous expression on Sai's face made Sasuke smirk in triumph. Sai was losing – not that Sasuke was keeping score.

In the theater however, Sai somehow managed to seat himself between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto didn't really seem to mind, but Sasuke sure did. Not only was Sai back to flirting with Naruto, but he was effectively blocking any interaction between Sasuke and his blond best friend.

When the movie was finally over, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto decided to hand back to wait for other people to leave. Plus Naruto liked to watch the credits – or something dumb like that.

"Why is the floor always sticky?" Naruto growled as they finally began walking out of their row. "It's like before they open the theater, they coat the floor with goo to ensure sticky-ness." Sasuke just nodded. He had other theories about what went on in dark theater, but he certainly wasn't going to share them with Sai around. That would constitute small talk, and Sasuke did not _do_ small talk. Plus, he didn't want to give Sai any ideas – the boy was probably a pervert.

"So," Naruto said, shoving his hand in his pockets as they rode down the escalator to the main area of the mall, "what time are you morning glories going home?"

"About nine thirty," Sai said checking his watch. "My mom doesn't want me downtown too late."

Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke who just shrugged. "Itachi can pick me up whenever."

"Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air as they got off the escalator. "Now we can do...stuff."

"Um, isn't hanging out at the mall kind of a girl thing?" Sai said.

"I guess," Naruto shrugged, "but I've got to pick up some stuff."

"Stuff?" Sai repeated.

"It's cool Sai. I won't make you come shopping with me," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. "Let's go get some ice cream."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that's a good idea Naruto. I don't think sugar will help your ADD."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Shut it bastard."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Your maturity never ceases to astound me." Naruto just glared, holding eye contact with the brunette boy.

"So," Sai interrupted, "where are we going to go for the next..." he glanced at his watch, "twenty-four minutes."

"Ice cream, then dance machine tournament at the arcade," Naruto provided confidently.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, if you must have sugar, might as well drain you with dancing, or losing at dancing rather."

Naruto smirked. "Just you wait, Sasuke. I have mad skills."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah. Right. I believe we met when you knocked me over. Gravity is not your friend."

"Do I sense a challenge Uchiha?" Naruto's eyes glinted dangerously. Sasuke merely smirked, but faltered slightly when he notices Naruto's very feral grin.

* * *

"You ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I was born ready," the blond said crossing his arms menacingly.

Sai rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous. You've been doing this for fifteen minutes already. I have to go home soon."

Naruto looked at Sai with an innocent expression. "You can go if you want Sai. We'll see you Monday." Sai paused and looked to meet Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke studied the other raven. His expression wasn't challenging, it was...searching for something. Waiting for Sasuke's reply perhaps? Sasuke just glared and then turned to face Naruto again, who was selecting the song for the dance machine. Sai must have left because when Sasuke turned again he was gone.

After another three rounds to dancing to obnoxious techno remixes, Naruto literally hopped off the dance platform.

"Well Sasuke, I think we should call it a night."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he stepped off his respective platform to stand beside Naruto. "Didn't you say you had to go shopping?"

Naruto shrugged. "I just need a tie. I can pick it up before I leave."

"I can come with you. I don't mind."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. Sasuke nodded. "Alright then."

* * *

"I was thinking of something orange..."

"Orange, Naruto? Seriously?"

"Shut up," Naruto said, punching Sasuke lightly in the arm. "I like orange."

"Well _that_ is obvious," Sasuke said gesturing to Naruto's shirt.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Listen Mr. I'm-so-emo-bright-colors-burn-my-corneas, not all of us can stand dressing like vampires."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I do _not_ dress like a vampire."

Naruto gave a quick snort of laughter. "Whatever you say. So," Naruto said holding up a tie, "what about this one."

Sasuke shook his head. "Definitely not." Naruto looked at the tie and then put it back. "I still don't see what the occasion is anyway."

"It's my brother's birthday, Sasuke. I have to look nice."

"Hn. If my brother told me I needed to dress up for his birthday, I'd just tell him that I'd dress up for his funeral."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Why? I think you would look nice in a suit." Sasuke felt his cheeks burn slightly; he prayed Naruto hadn't seen. The blond didn't appear to notice as he was busy looking through more ties. Sasuke briefly wondered why this store even existed, but then Naruto was tapping him on the shoulder incessantly, interrupting his thought process.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto held up a blue tie. "I think I'm going with this one," the blond said.

Sasuke looked at the tie, and then held part of it in his hand, running his fingertips over the silk. Small flecks of orange could be seen in the sea of blue – just a shade darker than Naruto's eyes. Sasuke nodded in approval.

Naruto paid and they exited the store. Just then, Naruto jumped slightly.

"Oh! Phone's on pleasure mode," the blond stated, smirking slightly.

"What!?" Sasuke said, practically choking on his saliva.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he pulled out the orange device. "It's on vibrate. Sheesh Sasuke." Naruto glanced at the screen before pressing a button and holding the phone to his ear.

"What up Enzera?" Naruto said. "Mhm. Yeah, I'm with Sasuke...I just did...What!? That jerk!...No, it's fine...I don't mind. Seriously...Okay. I'll be done in a bit...I will. Bye." Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear, pushed a button, and then slid it easily back into his pocket.

"That was Enzera," Naruto said. "Apparently my brother is a jerk, and wants me to wear a tux."

"And?" Sasuke said, missing the point of Naruto's anger.

"_And_ now I don't need the tie," Naruto sighed as he gestured to the plastic bad in his hand.

Sasuke laughed. He couldn't help it. Funny things happen. Naruto rolled his eyes in apparent distaste, but even he couldn't completely hide a smile.

"Glad to see you know how to laugh bastard. For a second there, I just thought you had gone insane."

"It's not like I fell on the floor gasping for air, Naruto. It was just a chuckle."

"Yeah? Well, first it's a chuckle, then its an all-out cackle, and the next thing we know you're trying to take over the world."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I think you may be overreacting."

"Maybe just a little bit."

Sasuke gave a small smile to match Naruto's huge grin. Suddenly Sasuke's phone rang. Naruto chuckled.

"Your phone's sound is a ringing noise bastard? Geez, try acting _more_ like a middle-aged man, why don't you?" Sasuke just flipped the slim phone open.

"Hello?"

Itachi's voice washed through the speaker: "Sasuke, where are you?"

"Mall," Sasuke stated simply.

"Mom said you were going to call for a ride. Did you fall asleep on a bench or something?"

"No."

"Helpful Sasuke." Sasuke could practically _feel_ Itachi's eyes rolling.

"Hn. If you want to come pick me up now that'd be great."

Itachi growled. "I'm not your chauffeur, Sasuke."

"Well I don't have a car, Itachi. Unless you want to buy me one, I probably won't for a while."

Sasuke heard the jingle of keys in the background. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Probably less. Meanwhile, see if you can find a job...or a boyfriend with a car. I'm tired of trucking you home."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he snapped his phone shut. He looked up at Naruto who was smirking suspiciously. "Itachi'll be here in ten minutes or so."

"He can only drive so fast."

"What?" Sasuke said, confused.

Naruto laughed. "I just wanted to add to the conversation," the blond replied. "So," Naruto continued, "you don't have your own car."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"It means I'm bad at making small talk!" Naruto said, flopping down on a bench.

Sasuke shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. "Naruto..."

Naruto chuckled as he put his hands behind his head. "Don't worry Sasuke. I won't fall asleep."

Sasuke blinked for a moment, confused. Then, he made the connection. "That's what my brother said on the phone..."

"Um, yeah," Naruto said. He paused for a moment. "Your phone's kind of loud."

"Really? I thought I had the volume on low. I usually don't like people hearing more of my conversations than necessary."

"Hm," Naruto said, seemingly unphazed. "I guess I just have super-awesome hearing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think you're a complete narcissist, Naruto."

"What? I am not a – oh look! My reflection!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from the bench to examine his self in a store window.

"Naruto?"

"I'm kidding Sasuke."

"I know," Sasuke said, blood rushing slightly to his face. Naruto chuckled. "I know enough about you that I can tell when you're being an idiot," Sasuke defended.

Naruto's face fell a little bit. "You don't know as much about me as you think, Sasuke."

Sasuke was about to retort, when his cell phone rang again. Naruto smirked.

"You really should change that ring Sasuke."

"Shut up," Sasuke replied eloquently as he opened his phone. "What's up Itachi?"

"I'm out front," Itachi's voice sounded. "Be here in thirty seconds or I'm leaving."

"Fine," Sasuke said before he snapped the phone shut.

"Well," Naruto said, still smiling, "don't keep your brother waiting. I'll see you Monday." Naruto waved as he walked away, leaving Sasuke no other choice but to go in the other direction, out the doors.

* * *

**-EverPlotting-**


	12. Chaos

**Heyyyy~ What up people? I know I said this come out earlier, but I had a oneshot I wanted to get out first (_The Painter and The Poet_). It's SasuNaru so you should check it out. Note the shameless soliciting that has just occured ;)  
**

**So lots of plot in this chapter. No seriously. You shall be impressed. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc. This story and all elements of the plot are property of EverPlotting**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

Chaos

Naruto was late. Sasuke checked his watch again for what seemed to be the millionth time. Still, there was no Naruto hurdling himself haphazardly through the door sputtering an apology for his lateness. Naruto was never late. Well, Sasuke hadn't actually known Naruto that long, but the blond had never been late for school before.

Sasuke checked his watch again. Twenty minutes late. Naruto hadn't mentioned missing class, and Sasuke was sure if he was sick he would have at least called Sasuke. They were best friends after all.

At twenty-six minutes after the hour, a soft knock resonated through the classroom. Naruto stepped in casually, not at all like the entrance Sasuke had pictured. The blond boy looked exhausted, as if he hadn't sleep all weekend. His skin was pale and his usually bright blue eyes were resting dull and tired on deep purple pillows.

Naruto slid into his seat next to Sasuke and sighed. Their professor had already resumed the lesson, but Sasuke wasn't hearing a word. He opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto cut him off.

"I'm fine Sasuke." Even his voice sounded tired.

"You don't look fine," Sasuke replied, concerned.

"Just drop it Sasuke," Naruto hissed. "I am fine."

Sasuke really wanted to press Naruto for more information, but refrained. Instead, he observed the blond throughout the class. Naruto's eyes didn't sit still for a moment, jumping everywhere from the clock to the window to the blackboard – anywhere but to Sasuke.

When the bell rang, Sasuke expected Naruto to leap out of his seat and flee Sasuke's side. Instead, Naruto stood up casually and walked out of the classroom without sparing Sasuke a second glance. Sasuke on the other hand, couldn't seem to find the courage to move from his seat. Eventually his mind caught up with his legs and he moved swiftly out of the classroom; he had to make up for lost time so he wouldn't be late to his next class.

As he sped toward his locker, Sasuke racked his brain for an answer as to why Naruto seemed angry at him. He hadn't seen Naruto since Friday night. Naruto did seem a little less...jubilant, by the close of the evening, but other than that... Sasuke just couldn't figure it out.

"Ugh!" Sasuke shouted to no on in particular, slamming his locker closed. He glared at the offense metal enclosure and kicked just for good measure.

"Lover's quarrel with your locker Sasuke?"

"Shut up Shikamaru," Sasuke grumbled.

"You know, you could be arrested for domestic violence if you keep this up," Shikamaru joked. Sasuke just glared. Shikamaru sighed. "Okay fine, Uchiha. I'll bite. What's wrong with you? And I swear, if you say you have a bad case of the Mondays I'll strangle you."

Sasuke didn't respond immediately. He and Shikamaru just kept walking toward their math class.

"Shikamaru, why are you in my math class?" Sasuke finally said.

"Luck of the scheduling draw?" Shikamaru responded.

"I mean, why aren't you taking a more advanced math class. You're certainly smart enough. Naruto is a grade ahead of us in math."

"So Naruto is upsetting you?"

Sasuke looked at him incredulously. "How did you glean that from a question about math?"

"You're not that hard to read Uchiha." Shikamaru smirked. "And by your reaction I'm just going to assume I'm correct."

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed. "When he came into class this morning he looked so damn tired and then he wouldn't look at me and when I asked him what was wrong... I've never seen him behave this way."

"You two haven't really known each other a long time--"

"I thought about that but--"

"Let me finish," Shikamaru said, cutting Sasuke off. "I was going to say that, I know you two haven't known each other that long, but I would trust your instincts if you thing there's something going on with Naruto. You two are in tune in a weird sort of way."

"Why do you say that?"

"Naruto's rubbed off on you Sasuke. A few months ago we wouldn't be having a conversation this extensive. You basically communicated through grunts and strange eyebrow gestures." Sasuke chuckled. "But in all seriousness, I think that if you say there's something wrong with Naruto, I believe you."

"Alright," Sasuke said, a sense of resolve in his tone of voice. "I'll talk to Naruto at lunch."

* * *

"Where the hell is that--"

"Watch your language Sasuke," Shikamaru interrupted. Sasuke just grumbled.

Naruto was nowhere to be found at lunch. Usually he was the first one there, especially on a nice day like today.

"Maybe he found a place to get some rest," Shikamaru supplied.

"Yeah," Sasuke said doubtfully. "Maybe."

With nothing else to do Sasuke looked around the courtyard, observing the students. Sasuke couldn't help thinking about what Shikamaru had said to him earlier. Had Naruto really changed him into a more open person? Sasuke supposed that he probably had. The other students didn't seem so much like enemies anymore; they weren't people to be despised. Maybe the reason he had despised them in the first place because he wasn't happy with himself?

Sasuke cursed Naruto for making him be so introspective.

While in the midst of observing his fellow students, Sasuke's eyes met the steady gaze of Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke was actually tempted to check his limbs to make sure he wasn't in the process of spontaneously bursting into flames. Even knowing that Sasuke knew he was being stared at, Neji kept his heated gaze. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in a questioning and challenging manner. Neji shook his head and finally looked away.

"Hello," called a cheerful voice. It only took Sasuke's brain to match the sound to an image of Sai's face and sigh inwardly. Unsurprisingly, Sai asked where Naruto was.

Sasuke sighed. "I have no idea. He seems to have vanished."

"Hm." Sai seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Sasuke, I have something to show you. Would you mind..." Sai vaguely gestured for Sasuke to get up and follow him.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru who simply shrugged, and then begrudgingly lifted himself from the ground. Sasuke followed Sai as they wound through picnic tables and a chaotic whiffle-ball game; Sasuke could have sworn he felt eyes on him again, but looked to find Neji was gone from where he had previously been perched. The green seemed so alive with life and with everyone bustling around it actually became difficult to keep track of Sai's steadily retreating back through the chaos.

So when Sasuke found the noise around him slowly fading into the background and keeping pace becoming easier, he started to get concerned.

"Sai? Where the hell are you taking me?"

Instead of a normal response Sasuke was shoved up against a tree. He probably would have fought back if he had seen it coming, but _holy shit_ Sai's tongue was in his mouth!

Sasuke pushed Sai off with all the force he could muster in his state of shock and the other brunette actually stumbled back a few feet. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve in an angry fashion, Sasuke tried to sort out the emotions of confusion and anger.

"What the – Sai, you like Naruto!" Sasuke could barely form a proper sentence.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Sai asked it what was probably supposed to be a coy tone. It sounded strange since Sai had just had the wind knocked out of him. Sasuke's knuckles itched.

"Um, how about the fact that you constantly flirt with him?" Sasuke spat. Really, Sai was disgusting with the way he draped himself over the blond.

"Only to make you jealous," Sai replied. "And don't play dumb. I see the looks on your face whenever I flirt with Naruto. Every time I make eye contact your eyes might as well be green with envy."

It was official. Sai was an idiot.

"Look, Sai, I was not jealous of _Naruto_. In fact, I only tolerated you up until now because Naruto seemed to like you. However, if you'll excuse me, I now have to go throw up somewhere. So, later." Sasuke turned to walk back toward where most of the students were enjoying their lunch, but apparently Sai did not approve.

So Sasuke once again found tree bark digging into his back. Sasuke attempted to punch Sai in the face, but the later was holding on to Sasuke's wrists. Sai was a lot stronger than Sasuke gave him credit for.

"Do you know how long I've waited to be alone with you? Ever since we first met I wanted you. Do you think I'm really just going to let you walk away?"

Once again Sasuke found Sai's lips smothering his own. Sai was not a very good kisser; almost as bad as what apparently was his idea of romance. Sai must have studied martial arts or something though, because he had Sasuke very effectively pinned to the tree, and not for a lack of struggling on Sasuke's part. Sasuke vowed that before this whole ordeal was over, Sasuke's knee would be making very solid contact with Sai's groin.

Finally Sai came up for air.

"So Uchiha, what do you think?"

"Seriously Sai. Get off of me."

Sai grimaced, but it was sort of a haughty grimace. Sasuke wanted nothing more than for something to come flying out of the sky and plow Sai right into the ground.

Suddenly, a foreign fist slammed right into Sai's jaw. Sasuke supposed that was close enough. Looking back to Sai's attacker, Sasuke was shocked to see his blond best friend with a look of complete and utter rage painted across his face. At first Sasuke was glad to see Naruto after having been so concerned for him earlier, but then looking at Sai – now unconscious – and Naruto's gleaming red eyes, Sasuke wasn't so sure how he felt about the whole situation.

"Naru--"

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Naruto snarled. Sasuke reflexively took a step back. Some deeply buried instinct was shooting adrenaline through his body and he could almost feel his knees bending to initiate a speedy flight.

Apparently Naruto noticed this too, because Sasuke once again found himself securely against the tree. Naruto was far stronger than Sai and far more frightening. Sasuke had never been afraid of Naruto before, but with the blond's hot breath against his face, Sasuke found that the proximity he usually craved was too close for comfort.

The nerves in the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulders reported a sharp pain and it took Sasuke a moment to realize what had happened. Naruto had bitten him and was currently wiping his tongue over the fresh wound. Naruto's tongue wound its way up the side of Sasuke's neck until it was caressing his cheek. Sasuke, was frozen in place. He literally had no idea what to do with himself.

As Naruto busied himself with licking and biting Sasuke's jaw – Sasuke suspected he'd have a handsome mark later – Sasuke's unusually slow brain finally caught up. Weighing the situation carefully, Sasuke's mind finally reached the conclusion that this was not Kosher; however when he attempted to push Naruto away, a deep growl rumbled through the other boy's chest.

"Naruto," a voice called from behind the blond. Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulders to see Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto's mouth shot away from Sasuke's flushed flesh, but his eyes remained locked on Sasuke; he didn't even spare Neji a second glance.

"What?" the blond snapped.

"I think you should step away from Sasuke before you hurt him." Neji's voice sounded far less confident than Naruto was used to hearing. Neji was putting on a brave face, but if Sasuke could hear the undertone of fear, then he was sure Naruto could sense it too.

"Fuck of Hyuuga." Naruto was nothing if not tactful.

Sasuke barely had time to shout a warning as Neji tackled Naruto from the side; how he had changed position so quickly was a mystery to Sasuke, but his brain was too busy being impressed to be curious. Neji and Naruto were rolling on the ground – which if Naruto didn't look like he could murder Neji with his bare hands might have been a little more entertaining – and Sasuke was unsure of what to do with himself.

Luckily Neji supplied the answer. "Sasuke! Run!"

Quickly regaining control of his legs, Sasuke ran as fast as he could away from the fight. About halfway between where Sai had dragged him and where the majority of the student body was, Sasuke paused to catch his breath.

Turning to look back, he could see neither Neji nor Naruto in the distance. His gaze shifted to the other students who acted as if nothing had just transpired. Sasuke reminded himself that they would have no reason to react; none of them had any idea had just happened, what was happening right now. Sasuke felt as if he had been transported into a world apart, that he no longer belonged to the world in which the rest of the student body lived. It was if the leaves of the trees in the sparsely wooded area where Sasuke had stood only moments ago had formed a physical barrier between Sasuke and the rest of the world, one he found himself reluctant to cross.

To cross back into the real world would mean to forget what had happened, because it clearly wasn't an occurrence that the real world would condone. Sasuke wanted to say that something was wrong, but that didn't seem true. It was as if there was nothing wrong, but Sasuke was simply seeing the world from a different angle and all the colors had shifted ever so slightly so that they were sharper and more distinct. Red wasn't just red, there was plain red and then there was the intense rubies that colored Naruto's irises.

Naruto...

Going back to the real world would mean leaving Naruto behind. Though the encounter in the woods had been...unexpected to say the least, it seemed to be a step in right direction. So Naruto wasn't so great at expressing his feelings. So what? It came with the territory of testosterone right? Naruto would be fine.

But just to be sure, Sasuke reached into the pocket of his pants, and dialed a familiar seven numbers. After the dull ring there was a click and a familiar voice, slightly distorted by the phone line, greeted Sasuke's awaiting ear. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Enzera? It's Sasuke. I think Naruto might be sick..."

* * *

**A/N: As usual, keep an eye on my profile for YBHMI news and info as well as whatever randomness my brain churns out.**

**-EverPlotting-**


	13. And It All Comes Tumbling Down

**Believe it or not, I actually _forgot_ to edit this. I need to work on my time management. I've actually been in a little bit of a writing dry spell recently, which is why this wasn't on my mind, but when I was making a writing playlist today, I thought "Oh hey, I have to edit that chapter. Whoops!"**

**_IMPORTANT:_ Seriously. I'm thinking of changing the title to this story. I was never really happy with it to begin with. It conveys the humorous tone that I feel is important to the telling of the tale, but as we start (yes, start) to reach the heart of the story, I realize that the title just isn't clicking. **

**So, new title: _The Mythologist. _You'll see why soon. I will be changing the title a day or two after I post this chapter so everyone knows about the change. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc. The plot and details of this story are property of EverPlotting.**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

And It All Comes Tumbling Down

As Sasuke started from his sleep and the world seemed to rush by him, he felt as if he had been a drowning man coming up for air. Drowning seemed to be an appropriate word too; he felt as if he was suffocating under Naruto's presence.

This was the fifth night in a row Sasuke had dreamt of blond locks and blue eyes that flashed red in the heat of passion. The dreams always ended the same way – erotic fantasies turned into nightmares.

Every night Naruto killed him; differently each time. Though he knew they were only dreams, Sasuke was finding it harder each night to forgive Naruto when he finally awoke. It didn't help that Sasuke hadn't seen the real Naruto in a week; it didn't help that the last memory of his best friend had been violent and inexplicable; it didn't help that Naruto's cell phone number seemed to no longer exist.

Sasuke had never felt as close to another human being as Naruto. Not having him around was like a season or a month had suddenly gone missing; something that gave meaning and shape to his life was gone.

Sasuke glanced at the clock. Angry red numbers flashed back at him. Too early. He wondered, as he pulled open his curtains to see the dark outlines of baby-leafed trees against the watercolor sky, if Naruto, who had so willingly abandoned him in reality, would ever leave his dreams.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed the purple bags that were clearly forming under his eyes, as he tried to focus on the numbers being scribbled onto the blackboard in front of him. For once, Sasuke was glad he had been placed in the back row – the teacher sat students according to need – because now it went practically unnoticed when Sasuke's was just a few inches away from hitting his desk.

"Oi. Uchiha," Shikamaru hissed from a foot away.

"Hm?" Sasuke responded, too groggy to compose anything close to a proper sentence.

"Have you been getting enough sleep? This is the third time you've looked like you were going to pass out in this class. I know it's boring at shit, but still…"

Sasuke rubbed his hands over his face to try to wake himself up a little. He released a small yawn as well for good measure.

"Yeah, Shikamaru, I'm fine."

"Convincing," Shikamaru concluded, his tone laced with sarcasm.

"I've been having nightmares, okay?" Sasuke huffed.

"Nightmares?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nightmares about what?"

Sasuke sighed. "About Naruto."

"What, like, him being dead or something? I know he hasn't been in school, but he's probably just sick. I'm surprised you don't know the exact date he's coming back."

"That's just the thing! I'm completely out of the loop! I tried calling him and, at first he just didn't pick up, but now I get that obnoxious woman-robot voice telling me my call cannot be completed as dialed. I'm actually considering going to his house to demand some sort of explanation."

"Do you even know where Naruto's house is?"

"Yeah. I've been there a load of times. Hasn't he ever invited you over?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Not everyone's as close to Naruto as you, Sasuke."

"But I thought… huh." Sasuke turned to stare back at the board. Factorials. Exciting. Sasuke had never thought that he might be the only one Naruto spent time with outside of school – excepting of course, that one time with Sai. Sasuke knew, though, that despite Naruto's exuberant personality, the blond was actually a very private person.

It was then that Sasuke realized how little he actually knew about his best friend.

* * *

Sasuke tugged on his ear buds as the taxi slowed to a stop. Sasuke knew that the driver wouldn't take him any further. After paying the man and uttering a few quick words of thanks, Sasuke slipped from the vehicle and found himself at the edge of a familiar line of trees.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt himself become hesitant. He had never gone to Naruto's house without Naruto. Not to mention he wasn't sure how Naruto would feel about Sasuke showing up at his doorstep unannounced. It was rude, sure, but Sasuke still felt that he needed to confront Naruto. Their… whatever they had was more important than formalities.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke pushed past the think green arms and made his way toward the thin dirt path he knew wound just a few yards in front of him.

When he found the slightly thinned out area, Sasuke put his iPod back on. He needed something to distract him from his thoughts and entertain him on the twenty or so minute walk he had before him.

He wanted to think of Naruto and what Sasuke would say when he finally came face to face with his best friend. He wanted to think what Naruto would say. He needed to resist the temptation to try to figure out the puzzle that Naruto represented.

Of course, at that moment, what song should come up on Sasuke's shuffle but the first song he had ever heard Naruto play on the guitar. He had downloaded it not too long after he heard the blond play it. Clearly his quest to rid his thoughts of Naruto was a hopeless one.

Sighing, Sasuke paused for a moment to wrap his headphones around the sleek black device and slip it in his side bag with the books he had been planning to bring home that weekend. When finally satisfied he moved to continue down the path, but he stopped when he noticed a wild dog sniffing its way toward him.

Unsure of how to react, and not wanting to become lunch – Sasuke had no idea if wild dogs hunted in packs or anything about them at all really – he made a quick decision to stray from the path. He figured he would walk parallel with it for a while and then just continue on his way.

Approximately five minutes later Sasuke realized what a terrifically horrible idea it was to stray from the stupid path. The forest was denser than he had expected and he was struggling to see more than a foot in front of him, let alone see through the trees to where the path was.

Sasuke was lost.

"Damn it," Sasuke hissed as he tripped on a root, earning himself a face full of rotting leaves and dirt. "Of course," he sighed, as when he noticed a rather visible tear in his pants. "Naruto better be pretty damn happy to see me," he muttered.

Just then, Sasuke heard the rustling of what he assumed to be an animal just a few feet away. Unsure of what to do, he stayed on the ground and kept as still as possible. Emerging from the brush, Sasuke saw a familiar-looking dog – he could have sworn it was the same one he saw before. How many white dogs were there in this forest after all? It was sniffing the ground as if tracking, then suddenly looked up at Sasuke and began barking.

"Oh shit," Sasuke yelped as he quickly pulled himself off the ground and away from the animal. The barking didn't seem to die off though – a quick look over his shoulder informed Sasuke that the dog was chasing him. "What the fuck?"

Then Sasuke bumped into something and fell flat on his ass.

"What the…?"

Looking up, Sasuke found it was not a something, but in fact a someone – a fairly angry looking someone.

"Um … hi." Sasuke said from the ground.

"What are you doing in this forest?" the man demanded. His voice was not raised, but in his tone was the hint of a threat.

Sasuke quickly examined the person before him. He seemed tall from where Sasuke was sitting, but he imagined that the later couldn't have been much taller than Sasuke. His skin was tan – it seemed more like his natural skin tone than the result of too much sun. Tussled brown hair fell to his eyebrows. He would have seemed almost normal – his clothes weren't anything out of the ordinary – except for the two curved red triangles traveling from his cheekbones to his jaw.

"What is your business here?" the mysterious man questioned again.

"Well," Sasuke began finally composing himself, "I came here to see a friend of mine – his house is at the end of this path, but I left the path and then I got lost and then I got chased by a dog and now I really don't care if I see my friend or not because this is _so_ not worth it.

"So," Sasuke said, pulling himself off the ground, "if you could just direct me out of this god forsaken place, I would really appreciate it."

"Nice try," the man sneered. "Pretty convincing, but I don't buy it. There is no one you could know who lives in these woods. Besides, you don't smell quite like the innocent human you're playing. You're under arrest. Follow me."

Sasuke figured following strange people was not a good idea, so he decided to run in another direction. Any other direction. He got about three feet before a growling white dog intercepted his path.

"Nice try," the man's voice came from right behind him. "If that's the way you want to do it, then that's how we'll do it." Something metallic was attached to Sasuke's wrists, and he suddenly felt himself grow dizzy.

He and this random guy who now had him shackled – he was so killing Naruto if he ever saw the stupid blond again – walked for another half hour at least before the woods began to clear.

That's when Sasuke passed out.

* * *

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Hn. If stupidity were a sport, Enzera would be handing you a gold medal right about now."

Sasuke was still pretty groggy when he woke up, but he noticed that he wasn't shackled anymore. He was, however shirtless, and something on his chest was itchy. His bare torso didn't bother him all that much, though, in comparison to his throbbing head. He felt like he had been hit repeatedly in the head by a cinderblock.

It was amazing to Sasuke that he could still manage to be curious about the voices talking around him. He could have sworn he heard Enzera's name…

"Shut up! Like you've never made any mistakes in your life."

"Aren't you a tracker? Doesn't that mean you're supposed to be good at, oh I don't know, _tracking_?"

Sasuke didn't recognize the bickering male voices, though one sounded slightly familiar. He did recognize the next voice that sounded through the room:

"Both of you are idiots. Fighting like wet felines isn't going to help."

Enzera. Sasuke opened his eyes to slim crescents. He could make out the familiar woman's silhouette. Standing looking rather ashamed of himself was the brunette who had dragged Sasuke through the woods. Beside him was a figure he didn't recognize, a man with dark red hair, who seemed to be unshakably serious.

"Okay. Plan of action," Enzera began. "Kiba."

"Yes?" The brunette stood more rigid at Enzera's commanding tone.

"Congratulations, you've just been promoted. Go guard the prince's door."

"What!? I thought Gaara was doing that? What do I do if he wakes up?"

Enzera just glared. "Deal with it."

Looking very much like a dog with its tail between its legs, the man named Kiba trotted out of Sasuke's line of vision. He heard what sounded like someone going up a long flight of stairs, before Enzera turned to look at Sasuke and sighed.

"What on earth am I going to do?"

The redhead replied: "He's been okay these past few days. Restless mostly. He let's me check the seals and he wears the collar, but…" He paused. Enzera looked at him questioningly. "It seems to me like he's growing more and more uneasy. Maybe you should just let him–"

"No," Enzera cut him off. "I'm not going to force someone into that situation. Not to mention his own feelings. When he snaps out of it, if he knew that he… He would hate himself." Enzera's eyes looked sad and distant as she stared at Sasuke.

"Is that what happened? With you and – "

"Now's not the time. Sasuke will wake up soon. I've been trying to work out what to say to him, how to make it make sense… Nothing seems like a good explanation."

"The truth?" the redhead suggested.

Enzera gave a dry chuckle. "The truth sounds the worst of all."

"Well you had better think fast."

"Why's that?"

"He looks pretty awake to me."

Enzera's attention was suddenly focused completely on Sasuke. She was at his side faster than he had ever seen her move before.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered.

Enzera breathed a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you would wake up soon. I was so close to castrating Kiba when he walked in toting you like a carcass." She shook her head as if annoyed. "Okay, you're going to be a little sore, but I need you to sit up. Whatever you, don't smudge the ink on your chest."

Enzera helped Sasuke into a sitting position. Her eyes darted back and forth across the elaborate black pattern. "I kind of rushed it," she said sheepishly.

"It looks fine to me," the redhead supplied.

"Gaara can you get me the blue book from my desk upstairs. It's old. Leather bound."

"They're all old and leather bound," Gaara replied dryly.

"It's right on my desk. I was looking at it yesterday," Enzera insisted.

"Fine, fine."

Sasuke followed the redhead with his eyes as he moved out of the large room in which he sat to a wide half-circle staircase. The stairs looked like marble and the banister was some type of dark wood, elaborately carved into what appeared to be pictures – too small for Sasuke to see from his distance.

Looking around to examine the rest of the room, found his self in what appeared to be a ballroom. It was huge. There was an identical staircase on the other side of the great space and above his head he could just make out the railing of an open hall. A large elegantly set table ran almost parallel to the staircases. He noticed a fairly sizable bookshelf behind him stacked with familiar old authors – Shakespeare, Plato, Homer -- and before him, on the other side of the room, facing the impossibly soft couch he was sitting on, was a vast fireplace.

What intrigued Sasuke the most, however, was the elaborate tapestry that hung above the ashen hollow. It depicted a coiling serpentine dragon, cowering before a fox, not half it's size, covered from head to tail in tongues of flame. The dragon's teeth were bared but the fox looked serene, regal even. The dragon took up most of the cloth; the fox only a corner, yet it was to the absurdly orange animal Sasuke felt his eyes being drawn.

Enzera followed Sasuke's gaze and then smiled when she say where his vision lay.

"You like it?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked snapping out of his stare.

"The tapestry? It's French, but it's originally based on an ancient Japanese painting stolen by explorers. I'm always keeping my ears open for news of the original, but it seems to be lost to the ages forever."

"The dragon does look more like one I've seen in Eastern than in Western art."

Enzera nodded. "There's much evidence to support the designs origins. Unfortunately it doesn't match up well with many of the Japanese legends," Enzera concluded with a slight edge of annoying in her tone.

"But enough about art. How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"Like a strange guy knocked me out in the middle of the woods."

"In Kiba's defense, he's an idiot, so he didn't realize you would pass out."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, trying to account for all the facts rushing about in his brain.

"Where am I?" Sasuke finally asked.

Enzera took a deep breath. "Sasuke, I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't really–"

"I was kidnapped, knocked unconscious, brought to this … palace of some sort, and you expect to not question what in the world is going on? What should we talk about instead the weather!?" Sasuke could feel his voice rising as he spoke.

Enzera's eyes shot up quickly to the ceiling, as if looking for something. "I need you to keep your voice down."

"Like hell I'm go—"

"This is for your safety," Enzera hissed.

Sasuke glared. "Can you tell me where I am?"

Enzera looked apologetic. "Not exactly. No."

Sasuke felt his teeth clench. "Can you tell me why you drew crazy designs on my chest?"

"Definitely no. Look, now that I know you're not hurt, I'm going to take you home, okay? Just try to forget this day ever happened."

"What? No! I'm tired of being lied to. First Naruto attacks me, then he won't answer my calls, and now you're telling me that I need to just move on and ignore everything!? I'm not stupid!" Sasuke stood up.

"I never said you were," Enzera said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Which is exactly why I need to take you home Sasuke. There are some things about me, about Naruto, that you just can't know. You'll eventually reach a point where today won't matter anymore, where Naruto won't matter anymore."

Like Sasuke said, he wasn't stupid.

"Are you telling me," Sasuke said slowly, "that I am never going to see Naruto again?"

"Sasuke—"

"God! I am so tired of all of these secrets!" Sasuke threw his arms in the air.

"Look," Enzera said, trying to stay calm, "some secrets are just not meant to be shared."

"Forget it. I just want to see Naruto. Now."

"Your wish is my command," a deep voice sounded from above.

Sasuke looked up and behind him. Naruto leaned over the banister, looking far too pleased with himself; like a cat that just cornered a canary. Sasuke didn't miss the fact that Naruto was shirtless, but he was far more distracted by the subtle changes in Naruto's features. The normally blue eyes were scarlet flames and the usually thin lines on his cheeks seemed thicker and more pronounced. Then, of course, there was the small detail of what seemed to be several long orange and gold tails that swayed casually around the blond.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hi Sasuke," Naruto said, a suave smile making it's way across his face.

"You smudged the seal," Enzera said, sounding more afraid than anything else.

The next thing Sasuke knew sound of shaking silverware tinkled lightly through the air and Naruto was crouched in front of him. Standing erect, Naruto appeared to have grown and inch or so and seemed to leer over Sasuke in a discomforting way.

"Did you miss me?" Naruto asked. His voice was deeper too, Sasuke noticed. It was … darker.

"Yes," Sasuke stated, though he took a step back reflexively.

"I missed you too. More than you can ever know." Sasuke took another step back. "Don't run away Sasuke. You may be my prey, but I'm certainly not going to eat you."

Sasuke felt the backs of his knees hit cool leather as he fell rather ungracefully onto the couch. Seeing the surprise in Sasuke's face as he collapsed, Naruto chuckled.

"I would much rather we do this upstairs, but if you insist."

Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke, and his mouth immediately found the mark he had left on Sasuke's neck from the last encounter. Only this time, when Naruto's teeth tore into Sasuke's flesh, Sasuke felt as if his neck was on fire and his groin, as if it had a mind of it's own, sprang to life. It wasn't a pleasant feeling either. It hurt. A lot.

Sasuke screamed.

* * *

**Whoa! Intensity! We're finally getting to the good stuff folks. Also: if you did not read the Important Bulletin at the beginning, TITLE CHANGE COMING VERY SOON. Scroll up for details.**

**Peace Yo.**

**-EverPlotting-**


	14. A Primordial Matter

**ZOMG. I haven't updated in several months, which, in internet time, is like eight centuries. Sorry about that. This chapter was just really hard to write. I know it seems weird to say this was difficult to write, so I just want to give some reasoning as to why this was difficult for me: I'm really bad at mushy scenes. Not because I can't write mushy stuff, just the opposite, I have trouble keeping my characters from being_ too _mushy. Also there's a little bit of fight scene which was tough to write from Sasuke's perspective... oh just read it!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc. The plot of this story is original work and the property of EverPlotting.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

A Primordial Matter

All Sasuke could think of was that he was in pain. It was like white-hot hot pain Pain PAIN shooting all over his body. He hurt because he wanted Naruto, because he was scared, because he wanted to burst from his body and explode all over the room just to make the searing pain in his groin stop.

Sasuke could hear pleas falling uncontrollably and unceremoniously from his lips. He felt as if he were begging for his life, and some rational part of his mind that still remained hinted that he might be. He found himself terrified; terrified of his best friend.

Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke's neck and he felt his nether-regions deflate slightly and the pain turned into more of a smoldering burning ache. All he could think about was how much he wanted Naruto at that moment.

"Nhn… Naru…" Sasuke managed to pant out.

Naruto was cooing something reassuring into Sasuke's ear. He could tell because he could feel the heat of Naruto's breath and he could _smell_ Naruto. Sasuke was briefly able to wonder if he could become any more erect. Blood was pounding so loudly in his ears that Sasuke felt like he was underwater. Drowning again, this time in Naruto's scent, in the air that seemed to grow thicker with Naruto's very presence.

Then everything stood still.

Naruto was no longer on top of him, and Sasuke was barely able to comprehend the image of Enzera holding a thick blue tome as if she had just swung it. Apparently she had struck Naruto in the head hard enough to make him fly across the room.

Sasuke's hearing was returning to normal and he began to slowly come to an understanding of what was going on around him.

"Holy shit!" Kiba shouted running down the stairs.

"Good job guarding the door!" Enzera growled. Kiba did not even attempt to retort, he simply gazed across the room solemnly. Sasuke followed his gaze and saw Naruto, unconscious, crumpled sadly against the wall.

"You… You killed him!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke felt like all of his organs had just been ripped out of him.

"Sasuke calm down," Enzera said firmly. When she had moved to his side Sasuke had no idea, he was too busy having a complete mental breakdown.

"You just … You hit him with the book! And he's dead! He can't be dead! I _need_ him!"

Part of Sasuke could hear just irrational he sounded, but Sasuke found he was unable to control his mouth. Words and feelings just sort of spewed from him unhindered. He imagined drunken people must feel like this, but he didn't have any sort of pleasant buzz.

"Sasuke. You need to calm down," Enzera said, grasping his arm and looking him in the eye. "Naruto will be fine. Right now, your hormones are going crazy and if I don't do something soon you're going to be very sick. So just hold still and—"

Enzera was cut off when she flew several feet backwards in a blur of color.

When everything stilled again, Naruto was standing with his back to Sasuke – Sasuke figured he had struck Enzera – and was slowly approaching Enzera menacingly. Enzera spit blood from her mouth and tried to get up, but Naruto was faster. Pinning her down, Naruto looked positively enraged.

"How dare you try to interrupt—" Naruto paused, and looked genuinely surprised. Sasuke was surprised how much the confusion on Naruto's face made him look like the Naruto that Sasuke knew.

"It looks my brother's been busy," Naruto murmured. Then the blond shoved his face into Enzera's pelvis and Sasuke could hear the intake of breath. "Oh yes. Very busy indeed."

Enzera took the opportunity to throw Naruto off of her and regain a standing position. Instead of rising when Naruto regained control of his body, the blond crouched on all fours, his thick tails streaming wilding behind him.

"Gaara…" Enzera called in what sounded like a warning.

Naruto pounced, but Enzera was expecting the attack and was able to roll out of the way. Naruto proceeded to continue his game of cat-and-mouse, the smirk on his face distinctly contrasting the concentrated frown on Enzera's.

Finally, Naruto leapt and Enzera was caught under her rabid cousin, who leered down at her like he knew he was about to do something sinister. Sasuke watched as Naruto maneuvered his tails to entangle Enzera as he –

It suddenly occurred to Sasuke that Naruto was trying to have sex with his cousin.

Just then, Gaara – seemingly out of nowhere – stabbed a syringe into Naruto's neck. Naruto thrashed for a split second and then collapsed on top of Enzera, his tails falling limply across the floor as Enzera pushed out from underneath him.

Sasuke was so confused and he was starting to feel dizzy. As spots began to appear on his vision, Sasuke wondered if Enzera had forgotten about him. Sasuke blinked to try to make the colors around him return to normal.

"Enzera!" Sasuke called. He couldn't see her. He couldn't see anything.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He looked around as he attempted to push himself up.

"Hey," Enzera said. She was sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"What happened?" Sasuke groaned.

"You passed out. You probably just hyperventilated due to the shock of the situation. Give it a minute. Let your brain reboot."

Sasuke sat all the way up and rubbed his face with one of his hands.

"How long was I out?"

"About five minutes," Enzera replied. "I was starting to get worried, but I think you're fine."

"Fine!?" Sasuke exclaimed, his memories fully returning. "How on earth could I remotely be considered fine!? Naruto… He… I don't even know what he did…"

"He tried to mate with you," Enzera said plainly.

"He… what?"

"It's a type of bonding ceremony sealed by sexual penetration. I think Naruto will want to explain it further when he wakes up. If he remembers any of this, try not to be so hard on him. He's going to feel really bad."

"_He's_ going to feel bad? I'm pretty sure what just happened is along the lines of attempted rape, so excuse me if I don't pity him. In fact, I would really like to take my leave of all of this right now." Sasuke moved to get up, but Enzera pulled him back.

"I don't think so," she said as Sasuke plopped into the soft couch. "See, you can't leave now. Though incomplete, part of the mating ceremony _did_ occur. You'll need to be close to Naruto for a while until your body can adjust. Then you can decide whether you want to complete the ceremony or not."

"Okay," Sasuke said slowly. "I have no idea what half of the words you just said mean… but now that you mention it my neck feels really itchy."

"And you still feel sort of horny too, right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he blushed slightly.

"Here," Enzera said, handing Sasuke the steaming mug that was sitting next to her on the floor. "Drink this. It'll help."

Sasuke took a tip and surprisingly he did feel better. The effect was almost instantaneous. He felt himself grow drowsy.

"You've drugged me," Sasuke muttered, but he found he was strangely undisturbed.

"Drink the rest," Enzera said softly. "You need to sleep. When you wake up I'll explain everything further. No more secrets, just like you asked."

With that thought in mind, Sasuke drifted into the first dreamless slumber he'd experienced in quite some time.

* * *

When Sasuke awoke he found himself in a nicely decorated bedroom. The room itself wasn't that large – the full-sized bed he was sprawled upon seemed to take up about a third of the room – but the furnishings were elegantly plain.

Rising into a sitting position and pushing the gold duvet cover off his chest, Sasuke noticed that he was no longer covered in the ink that had decorated his chest before he had fallen asleep. Enzera must have washed it off him.

"Hi."

Sasuke nearly jumped at the voice. He hadn't realized anyone was in the room, especially not Naruto. Sasuke just stared at his best friend.

Naruto was back to looking more like the Naruto that Sasuke knew. Sasuke welcomed the contact with blue eyes instead of red, and though the fox tails had fascinated him, Sasuke was glad to be able to talk with human-looking Naruto, regardless of what Naruto actually was.

The blond sat in a chair, across from Sasuke's bed to the right of the closed door. There was a mug in his hand and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He wore a button-down shirt tucked into blue trousers, but everything was wrinkled and his hair seemed to defy gravity even more than usual. Frankly, Naruto was a mess; yet, Sasuke could see the alertness in Naruto's eyes, the way he sat leaning slightly away from Sasuke, as if ready to flee the room as any minute.

"How long was I sleep for?" Sasuke asked trying not to reveal any emotion.

"A while," Naruto said, pausing to take a sip of whatever he was drinking. "About fourteen hours I think? Don't worry, Enzera called your parents. The official story is that you're spending the weekend."

"Enzera said I would have to be around you for a while… How long of a while exactly?"

Naruto sighed. "It varies from person to person, but… Sasuke I am so sorry." Naruto finally looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze, and Sasuke could have sworn Naruto was on the verge of tears. "I am so stubborn and… You are the first person I have ever felt so uncontrollably attracted to," Naruto finished quietly.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto, barely able to contain his shock and unsure of how to respond to this side of Naruto he had never seen before.

"I'm so stupid!" Naruto said suddenly, standing up from his chair. "I knew things were going to get out of hand, but all I could think about was seeing you and that probably should have been proof enough that I needed to spend some time away from you—"

"Naruto."

"Hell! Even Neji could tell that I was having trouble keeping myself in check!"

"Naruto!"

"Hm?" Naruto said, looking back at Sasuke suddenly.

"I'm not mad at you."

Naruto looked visibly startled. "Honestly Sasuke I was expecting you to freak out when you first saw me in the room, so… Are you sure?"

Sasuke shook his head in confusion. "I know that I should be angry, and yesterday I was, but … I feel like … you weren't the one that attacked me, like, it was someone else or something possessing you."

Naruto shook his head. "No, Sasuke, you don't understand. I wasn't possessed and it wasn't someone else who just looked a lot like me. I _wanted _to hurt you, to…" Naruto paused and took a deep breath. "I probably shouldn't think about it."

"Can you come any closer?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think I trust myself enough."

Sasuke rose from the bed and made his way slowly towards Naruto. Sasuke was still shirtless and he saw Naruto's eyes glance down at his bare chest.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said warningly as the blond took a step back.

"You may not trust yourself," Sasuke said quietly, "but I trust you." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close. Sasuke could feel Naruto tense against him, and then slowly relax.

* * *

"Hey! Look who's here," shouted Kiba as Naruto and Sasuke entered the large room Sasuke had been in before.

Kiba and Gaara were playing some sort of game that Sasuke didn't recognize, both of them sitting on the floor next to the large couch.

"Okay, I have to ask. What is this room even for?"

Naruto laughed. "I guess it is kind of big. _Technically_ it's a ballroom, but we use it for just about everything. It's like multi-purpose space."

"Maybe I should have asked a different question: _where_ are we exactly?"

Naruto's grin grew even larger. "My house," he said casually flopping down on the couch ignoring the expression of confusion and shock on Sasuke's face. Naruto patted the seat next to him to indicate for Sasuke to sit down. "Who's winning?" Naruto asked, glancing at the game board that was laid out between Kiba and Gaara.

"Gaara," Kiba muttered darkly.

"Hm," Naruto said, looking at both of their hands, but made no other comment.

"What are they playing?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a strategy game," Naruto explained. "It's about trying to predict your opponents next move and a bunch of other math."

"What's it called?"

Naruto shrugged. "It doesn't have a name in English."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of that, but he was still a little curious. "Is it fun?"

"To play? Yes. To watch? No."

"No one said you had to come over here blondie," Kiba said rolling his eyes.

The room was silent then. Sasuke took the opportunity to study Naruto. The blond seemed so in his element here, so peaceful. Naruto just sat on the couch watching Kiba and Gaara play – even though he claimed he didn't like it – and Sasuke found himself surprised once more at Naruto's ability to shift from loud and annoying to quiet and pensive in the blink of an eye.

"Hey," Naruto said suddenly, his tone tentative. "Where's Enzera?"

"She's not angry with you," Gaara stated.

Naruto winced. "Yeah. I know. Why does everyone have to be so forgiving?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "I feel like I deserve to be on the receiving end of some rage."

"Well," Kiba said, "while you were upstairs Enzera finally got a hold of your brother. Apparently he wants to come home to personally check on Enzera's situation, so enjoy the forgiveness while you can."

"Wait," Sasuke piped up, "what's wrong with Enzera?"

"She's pregnant," Gaara stated as he moved a piece on the board. Apparently this was a good move, because Kiba looked forlorn all of a sudden.

"Really? When did she find out?"

"Yesterday," Kiba smirked as he gazed at the board. "Remember when Naruto took a big whiff of Enzera's crotch" – Naruto buried his face in his hands at this comment – "and then freaked out? He smelled the baby."

"You smelled the baby?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Uh, yeah, see, it's kind of like a pecking order thing… How can I explain this properly?"

"Naruto smelled his brothers seed in Enzera's womb, so his instincts took over and told him to assert himself over his brother by claiming the mother of Kyuubi's child," Gaara stated.

"Nice Gaara," Naruto said staring at the redhead. "Way to keep it blunt." Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "I did a _lot_ of apologizing yesterday when I snapped out of it."

"So," Sasuke began, trying to be tactful, "why were you … like _that_ in the first place."

Naruto blushed. "I, um, smelled you."

"You were smelling a lot of things yesterday weren't you?"

Naruto laughed. "I had things under control — well, mostly — but as soon as I smelled you and my mark on your neck…" Naruto shuddered. "I need to stop thinking about that."

"About what?"

"About yesterday," Naruto replied sheepishly. "The memory of seeing you beneath me like that…" Naruto shook his head again as if to expel the thoughts and then looked as Sasuke apologetically. "I'm sorry if bringing this up makes you uncomfortable."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up in unison. "Of all the things that make me uncomfortable here, you're worried about the fact that you want me? Naruto, I've wanted to have a relationship with you for months!"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Um, perhaps we should talk about this later," Naruto said gesturing toward Kiba and Gaara.

Sasuke could feel the blood rising to his cheeks. "Oh," he said. "Right."

"For now, if it's not too cheesy, I would just to enjoy your company, as I have been shirking my duties as your best friend lately."

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "I guess I can live with that."

* * *

**A/N: This ending feels kind of awkward to me, but I guess the whole situation is awkward for the two of them. What do you guys think? **

**Next chapter we will (finally) get to meet Kyuubi (I hope)! If any of you still have questions, don't worry! I would worry more if you don't have questions. The story's just beginning folks. Good news for you, for me... a lot more work. Damn. ;) (I'm mostly kidding.)  
**

**-EverPlotting-  
**


	15. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**I have literally been trying to get this out for _months_. In addition to being really busy I was having a sort of writer's block. I have a general idea for where this story is going, but I had no idea what I wanted to happen in this chapter, even though I know what I want to happen in the next chapter. Confusing? Try being inside my head having to sort through it all.**

**Anyway, this is not as plot-filled as you may have been expecting after such a long wait, but I sat down and cranked it out in two days and therefore I am feeling rather accomplished. Like I said, there isn't a ton of plot going on here, but it's definitely a necessary chapter. I needed to establish Naruto's character a little bit more before I move on. I feel like up until now it hasn't been really obvious the true connection he feels towards Sasuke, so this chapter shows their relationship blossoming a little more :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc. The plot of this story is original work and the property of EverPlotting.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

Sasuke awoke in the same room he had awoken in the day before, but this time he noticed there was a note taped to the back of the door. Rising from the bed and stretching out his muscles, Sasuke strode over to the door. The paper was thick and elegant decorated. A gold tendril pattern was nestled into the corners and framed an elegant pair of letters at the top. Sasuke assumed it was Naruto's personal stationary, since the initials belonged to him. Sasuke remembered once thinking Naruto to be impoverished and chuckled lightly. Naruto probably knew that and was showing off.

Finally moving to read the writing on the paper itself, Sasuke noticed that the ink was think and dark, as if it had been written with a fountain pen. Sasuke smirked. Naruto really was showing off. The writing read:

_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_**Since you're going to be staying for a while, I went to your house to gather some of your things. The dresser is now stocked with some of your clothes. Don't worry about washing them; just leave them in the hamper when you're done. **_

_**I have some errands to run in this morning, but if you happen to be up before I leave I would love for you to join me. There's food downstairs when you're ready. **_

_**Love,  
Naruto**_

Sasuke briefly wondered how Naruto had managed to convince his parents to let Sasuke stay at Naruto's house. It was the middle of school year! Now that he had calmed down, Sasuke recalled that Enzera had mentioned he would have to make a choice, but he wasn't quite sure what that choice entailed. If he chose to not go through with the mating ceremony with Naruto, would he ever see his best friend again? He wasn't sure he could bear that. And if he chose to stay, then what? What would his life become?

Sasuke sighed. There was no use thinking about this now. He hoped that by the time he had to choose, he would have more information.

Glancing at the clock, Sasuke noticed it was only half past nine, yet he felt rather rested. Usually Sasuke wasn't a late sleeper, but he couldn't recall the last time he had slept so well.

After he was finished in the bathroom, Sasuke looked in the closet and discovered that his clothes had indeed been transported to his current location. He blushed a bit when he realized Naruto would have had to handle his underwear if he had done the transporting himself as he had claimed in the note. Dressing quickly, Sasuke checked his hair in the mirror and headed down to find some food.

Sasuke didn't really know how to navigate the large house – or rather castle, as Kiba had pointed out – but he knew enough of the layout to get from his room to the main room downstairs. He hoped that's where Naruto would be.

The room had the same living room set-up that had been there the day before, but the table that had been pushed against the far wall had been brought out and set. At one end sat Naruto, bespectacled eyes perusing through a newspaper.

Sasuke recognized Naruto's sunny locks from the other edge of the room, but as he drew closer, Sasuke stopped to examine Naruto more closely. The glasses resting on the edge of his nose were thin and wiry, looking very modern but discreet. Naruto was dressed in a button-down shirt once again – Sasuke couldn't recall the last time he had seen Naruto in a T-shirt – but the sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. His pants were decidedly unprofessional – they seemed to hug his legs rather closely – as were the slightly dirtied boots that hid his feet.

Naruto looked up from whatever he was reading to glance at Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke," Naruto smiled brightly. "Come and have from breakfast." Naruto gestured to the fully set table.

Sasuke wordlessly slid into a chair. Since Naruto was sitting at the head of the table, Sasuke couldn't sit next to him exactly, but he settled for the next closest chair. Only one end of the table had place settings - six seats to be exact – while the other end was empty. To Sasuke's left sat various platters of food, all smelling rather delicious.

"Enzera's already eaten," Naruto informed Sasuke as he stared at the food, "so feel free to help yourself to however much you'd like. We usually have more people staying here so there's a bit much."

"Only 'a bit'?" Sasuke asked, laughing lightly. "You don't do anything half-way do you?"

Naruto grinned, clearly pleased with himself. "I've waited for so long for you to see my world Sasuke. Seemingly obscene amounts of food are just one part of it. Most of it is a lot more interesting."

Sasuke chuckled and reached for two slices of toast and strawberry jam. Sasuke expected Naruto to return to reading his paper but instead he was shameless watching Sasuke, as if waiting for something. Trying to ignore Naruto's undisguised interest, Sasuke finally took a bite of his toast.

"Oh my God!" Sasuke's voice sounded, slightly muffled by the masticated bread. Swallowing Sasuke turned to see an extremely gleeful Naruto, sporting a Cheshire grin.

"I know, right?"

"What did you do to this bread."

"If I had to pick a country to have breakfast in, it would be England. That's where the strawberries for that jam were from. Also, the bread is fried instead of toasted. It's not exactly the healthiest thing going, but it's quite good."

"You can say that again," Sasuke took another large bite. Naruto smiled and returned to his newspaper, occasionally taking a sip from a steaming mug.

"That looks rather hot," Sasuke commented.

"Hm?" Naruto said, looking up again. "Oh. Well. My body temperature runs a little higher than yours, so take my food a tad warmer I suppose. I asked for the food to be made early so it could cool down a little by the time you got here."

Sasuke looked at Naruto thoughtfully. If Naruto could stare outright so could he.

"What?" Naruto asked, probing to discover the reason behind Sasuke's gaze.

"I've never seen you wear glasses before."

"Oh," Naruto laughed. "That's because you've never seen me all hormonal and crazy. My eyesight sharpens a little. It makes it a little tough to read small print. The glasses are just to balance things out."

"Ah." Sasuke continued to eat in silence. Every time he asked what he felt was a simple question, the answer sparked more confusion than clarity. Naruto clearly wasn't human, but to ask seemed rude somehow. It was like there was a secret that Naruto knew Sasuke was privy to, but couldn't tell him outright.

"So," Naruto began, folding up the unfamiliar paper, "I was thinking that when you're gone we can go out into the town for a little while."

"Isn't your brother coming home today?"

Naruto grimaced. "He is," he began hesitantly, "but I'd rather not be here when he gets home. He's either going to want to spend some quality time with Enzera or castrate me. I'd rather remove the second option from the table."

Sasuke chuckled but was concerned that Naruto wasn't laughing with him. He decided to change the subject.

"So what town are you talking about? The city?"

"Not quite." Naruto looked really excited again. His energy was contagious; Sasuke couldn't wait to see what this mysterious town had to offer.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically, spreading his arms above his head as if he had just done an amazing illusionary feat. Sasuke did his best to ignore Naruto and take in the small town.

Naruto had led him to what appeared to be the central marketplace. It was a beautiful day and the place of bustling. Vendors of various foods and wares were all peddling their goods to the people casually walking through. There were brick buildings that housed other shops and Sasuke saw people entering and leaving on a fairly regular basis, bells chiming as they went about their business. All in all, it was like a flee market, no more exciting at first glance than any other outdoor marketplace.

Yet as Sasuke examined the people and the items more closely, everything began to look strange. Herbs and spices he had never heard of, some products labeled in a language of symbols he didn't recognize. The people wore clothing that was everywhere from casual t-shirts to business suits to kimonos. Sasuke had never seen such a diverse group of people at any market or store.

"So this is your town?" Sasuke asked. "It's so… vivacious."

"It's more like a village," Naruto clarified. "The castle where my family lives is both my house and a center of government, but we also provide protection for the people who live here. There are some apartments above the shops and some homes spread throughout the woods."

Sasuke looked and sure enough, beyond the road where the people were mingling, there was only forest.

"No roads?"

Naruto shrugged. "We don't really need them. The forest isn't nearly so confusing to us."

"So," Sasuke began, feeling like he might be close to getting some answers, "you said the castle is like a center of government? What did you mean by that?"

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke assumed this meant he couldn't answer. "Can't you just enjoy the market Sasuke? It's a beautiful day."

* * *

After a full morning of walking around and having people smile and wave at Naruto or look suspiciously at him ("They're not used to seeing humans walking around here!" Naruto explained.) Naruto dragged him into what looked like a small pub, which was saying something, because all the stores were small.

"Oy!" Naruto shouted to the barkeep. "Anyone here yet?"

"Your friends are in the back, Naruto. I'll bring you guys over some food in a bit."

"Thanks," Naruto replied, smiling brightly.

"This place is totally deserted," Sasuke commented. The pub was indeed empty, except for Sasuke and Naruto, but Sasuke followed his blond companion regardless. Naruto led Sasuke through a curtain where there was a small room with a large table. Sasuke could see the entrance to the kitchen on one of the far ends.

"They keep this table here just for me." Naruto winked at Sasuke.

"Well," Sasuke remarked with mock indignation, "aren't you special."

"You know it," Naruto chuckled sliding into a seat next to Kiba at the table. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to sit on his left.

Sasuke looked around the table and recognized Gaara and Kiba from the previous day, but there were also two girls whose faces he couldn't quite place.

"Sasuke," Naruto stated rather formally. "This is Sakura and Ino. You remember them from that time we went to the mall? We bumped into them by accident."

"Ah yes." Sasuke had tried to block that incident from his mind. He was so pleased with that evening aside from their encounter with the two girls.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you Sasuke," the pink-haired one, Sakura, said politely extending her hand. "Sorry you had to meet Ino and me while we were trying to get on Naruto's case. I'm sure we came off rather…"

"Vapid? Slutty?" Naruto suggested. "I can keep going. Just stop me when I get close Sakura."

Sakura and Ino both glared at Naruto, but at least Sakura had the decency to blush out of embarrassment. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, rather surprised. He had never seen Naruto actually cut into anyone, but he seemed rather put-off with Sakura and Ino. Sasuke made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"So," Gaara interrupted, clearly sensing the tension as well, "shall we eat?"

"Mm," Naruto responded in agreement. The blond climbed over Sasuke, assumedly to go talk to the man they had seen out front.

"So Sasuke," Sakura said, leaning across the table. "How are you enjoying your stay so far?"

Sasuke was sort of put off by her bright bubbly tone; it seemed ill-fitting since Naruto seemed to be mad at her for something.

"Um…" Sasuke wasn't quite sure if he should be talking to this girl or not. He looked from Sakura to the door through which Naruto had disappeared.

"Oh don't worry about that," Sakura said, clearly catching on to Sasuke's nervousness.

"Naruto's just still pissed about that time in the mall," Ino clarified. "He didn't speak to us for a week afterward."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, baffled. Sakura and Ino just laughed.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, as if the answer was obvious. "Naruto has wanted to get with you for _months_. He thought that we might have given you the wrong impression about where his interests lie."

"Which, of course," Ino added, "was exactly our intention."

"You guys don't have to make things harder for him at every turn," Kiba hissed. Sasuke hadn't been paying much attention to Kiba while the girls were talking, but for a guy who seemed rather easy-going, he looked pretty high-strung right then. "Naruto's life is complicated enough without you two butting in. That's why he was so mad. You're both can be so obliviously insensitive."

Sakura and Ino's merry expressions faded into frowns of shame. Clearly Kiba had been saving that up for some time now. The table was awkwardly quiet and Sasuke felt completely out of place.

"You were quoting Naruto just then weren't you?" Sasuke heard Gaara whisper to Kiba, smirk showing only slightly on his features.

"Shut up," Sasuke heard Kiba mutter.

* * *

It was only when they were back at the castle – Naruto with his hands in his pockets, eyes roaming over shelves and shelves of books, looking for something in particular; Sasuke, sitting casually on a leather sofa that seems so nondescript in comparison with the deep but colorful pallet of the many books that seems to have been shoved not only onto shelves but into every possible corner of the library – did Sasuke feel comfortable enough to ask Naruto about what had occurred in the restaurant earlier that day.

"Why are you so angry with Sakura?"

"Hm?" Naruto asked, turning to Sasuke as if he hadn't caught the question. Refusing to repeat himself, Sasuke just stared unwaveringly at Naruto. The blond sighed, knowing he was found out, and ran a hand through his hair, shaking it as he went. "I'm angry with Ino too, to be fair."

Sasuke didn't really consider this an acceptable answer to his question, but he had realized long ago that Naruto was very secretive about some aspects of his life, though very open about others. Sasuke had learned to wait for answers.

Naruto appeared to have found the book he was looking for. Sighing, he flopped onto the couch next to Sasuke.

"What are you reading?" Sasuke couldn't help but peer, leaning slightly toward Naruto.

"Jane Eyre," Naruto replied. Sasuke eyed him strangely. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shut up." They both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but finally Naruto snapped his book shut and turned to look at Sasuke.

"That time in the mall," Naruto began, "Sakura and Ino… They're not bad people, but the two of them can cross the line very quickly, and don't know when to turn back. The fact that they could smell the hormones I was literally _spewing_ probably made them more inclined to … cling to me in the way I'm sure you so keenly observed, but it's no excuse for trying to rile me up."

"As I recall, they wanted you to see them in their underwear…?" Sasuke pressed.

"Yeah," Naruto bit out slowly. "Well, they've been jokingly offering for a couple months now."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Sometimes getting answers from Naruto was trying to run through molasses, slow and exhausting. Naruto seemed to realize that Sasuke wasn't quite satisfied with his answer, the corners of his eyes dropping sympathetically.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "I—"

"You wish you could tell me but you can't for reasons you also cannot reveal."

Naruto smiled sadly, holding Sasuke's gaze for a moment only to turn back to his book.

"'I had not intended to love him,' she says." It took Sasuke a moment to realize that Naruto was referring to his book. "So it is with you and me Sasuke." He paused and looked up at nothing in particular; his vision seemed to reach past the bookshelf into the vast expanse of the future. "You're going to be the death of me."

Naruto shook his head and returned to his reading.

* * *

**Okay... so hopefully one of these days I'll publish a chapter without having to apologize at the beginning. I'm starting to feel like a broken record, but I just genuinely want to convey that I am still dedicated to this story. **

**See you in Chapter 16~  
Things are going to start picking up, I swear ;)**

**-EverPlotting-**


	16. The Revealing of Things

**I realize this has been a superiorly long wait for a story that has been nearly four years in the making now. I recently looked at the original publish date for this and had one of those cartoon moments where my eyes got really wide and shot out of my face. It happened. Literally.**

**I really apologize for the many month wait (for anyone who is still reading this) and hopefully will be more prompt with chapter writing for here on out (but like they say about pre-hatched chickens, it might be best not to count on that).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own my own plots and characters, etc. **

* * *

CHAPTER 16

The Revealing of Things Previously Only Guessed

Sasuke had apparently fallen asleep in Naruto's study because when he next opened his eyes Naruto was gone. He knew he had fallen asleep by the taste that had developed in his mouth. He had terrible morning breath; it seemed to haunt him even in the shortest of catnaps. By the way the sun was starting to hang in the sky, however, Sasuke realized he must have been asleep for at least an hour. He decided to brush his teeth and then see what trouble Naruto had gotten himself into. He heard loud music playing from somewhere nearby and he hoped Naruto hadn't started a rave or something without him.

As he made his way over to the bathroom he saw a maid striding swiftly through the hall and he stepped aside to let her pass. She eyes him strangely, as the people at the marketplace had, but she seemed almost shocked. Sasuke had been met with many confused gazes throughout the day but none of such surprise. He almost wanted to ask her what had startled her so, but she seemed to realize that she was staring and scuttled off.

Sasuke brushed his teeth diligently, taking a moment to reflect on the day. It had been like a real date with Naruto, something he had been longing to experience for what seemed like ages. He wondered what other amazing secrets Naruto had been hiding from him. Everything about Naruto's life seemed a fairytale, complete with magic and castles and feasts.

Sasuke sincerely hoped that Naruto was downstairs in the main room where he and Sasuke had spent much of their time already, as it was one of the few places Sasuke knew how to get to in the castle. As he made his way down the hall he realized what he had thought to be music before was actually people shouting. Though Sasuke couldn't make out the words, he could have sworn that one of the voices sounded distinctly like Naruto's.

A loud crash echoed through the entire building. Sasuke rushed down the hall and down the stairs as fast as he could.

He was halfway down the grand staircase when Sasuke could fully behold the scene that was unfolding in the grand hall. Naruto was splayed across the dining table; or rather he was splayed across the ruble. Naruto's body had apparently broken through the thick wooden surface. Broken dishware littered the floor, as did some bits of food. Something was in Naruto's hair, which Sasuke couldn't quite make out, but even from across the room the blond man's eyes were wide open and angry. And red.

Naruto leapt from the remains of the table, launching himself at slightly taller red-haired man, presumably the one who had thrown Naruto in the first place. Sasuke was starting to piece things together. The shouting had been Naruto and the man fighting; the fight had eventually escaladed to violence, and thus the destruction of valuable furniture.

Neither man seemed to care for the state of the room as they tumbled over each other, wrestling on the ground, swiping and punching for any inch of skin either could find. Sasuke stood transfixed by the sheer power of the display before him. The lanky redhead and Naruto, who was more stocky, but with the tenacity of a bull, both of them evenly matched.

Or so it seemed to Sasuke. The fight came to a quick close - though it seemed to Sasuke to last almost an hour – as the redhead finally held Naruto down. Naruto struggled against the taller man's firm grip and swore in a language Sasuke did not recognize. He assumed it was swearing anyway. The man raised his voice and growled out the same melodic words, sounding dissonant in their coupling with the man's angry tone.

Naruto then said something that obviously really angered the man as he pushed Naruto further into the floor, kneeing him in the ribs. Hard. Naruto coughed and Sasuke could see blood matting his bright yellow locks.

"Sasuke," a voice called to him gently.

Sasuke looked up and Enzera was standing above him on the stairs. She reached out and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps he should let them work this out on their own," Enzera offered.

"That's not… That's not Naruto's brother," Sasuke looked back on the scene in disbelief, both men panting and neither willing to relent. "Is it?"

Enzera nodded. "Unfortunately their style of communication is about as archaic as this castle. No diplomacy, just punching the living crap out of each other." She sighed. "It's a shame. They're both rather skilled formal fighters too."

"How can you just stand here and not do anything?" Sasuke asked in quiet horror.

Enzera shook her head. "They'll be done soon enough. C'mon." She jerked her head towards the top of the flight. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?"

* * *

Enzera had brought Sasuke back to the study, asked (read: ordered) him to stay there until otherwise requested (until he was released) and had a tray to tea sent to him. Sasuke had spent several minutes admiring the details of the china – as with everything in the castle it was simply beautiful – and trying not to think about rushing from the room to try to help Naruto. Sasuke had eventually settled himself enough to enjoy a cup of tea but he couldn't manager to indulge in any of the books. He had started to read an old travel journal – assumedly by one of Naruto's ancestors judging by the age – but could not manage to stay focused on the words and had set it down on the table.

Naruto's study was the kind of room he hoped to have when he had a house of his own. The room was not built as an oval as far as Sasuke could tell, but the bookcases had been built to curve in on the room. Each shelf was filled to brimming with books of varying ages and authors; no statues or pictures anywhere. Opposite the doors sat the desk, wide windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling behind the tall chair, tempting anyone who wanted to get work done. Before the desk was a small couch and an armchair positioned around an oval coffee table. It was in the loveseat where Sasuke chose to sit, the cracked green leather indicating that Naruto often chose the couch for himself.

Naruto himself burst into the room as Sasuke downed the last of his tea, the door slamming against the wall with such force that it swung back against Naruto's hand. Naruto winced at the sound but did not both to inspect the wall for damage. He looked surprised to see Sasuke sitting in the study, as if he had forgotten the other boy's existence entirely. He looked frustrated to find Sasuke there, his eyes pressed closed in a brief moment of composure. Naruto refused to look at Sasuke has he strode over to the armchair and threw himself into it, wincing silently as his body made contact with the fabric.

"I hope I don't bleed all over this," he muttered lowly and quickly. If Sasuke hadn't been waiting baited for Naruto to speak he probably would have missed most of the words.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto said anything for several moments after that. Sasuke could see that Naruto was indeed bleeding from the head and there was blood around his nose and beneath his left ribcage as well. A maid timidly opened the door, carrying a box of medical supplies.

"Master Naruto…" she said timidly. Naruto didn't glance up; he held his head in his hand, gripping his temples, his elbow resting against the wide arm of the chair in an acute angle.

"Away with you," Naruto said firmly.

"But sir," the maid protested.

"I said out," Naruto's voice rose slightly on the second command. It was the rudest Sasuke had ever seen Naruto behave, aside from, perhaps, his torture of the school bullies they had encountered what seemed now so long ago.

Sasuke was, himself, afraid to speak. Naruto was on edge, that much was clear, and Sasuke figured the best thing he could do was to wait. There was an extra cup on the tray, which had earlier seemed strange to Sasuke, but now he was grateful for the spare. He poured Naruto a cup of tea from the pot and set it down in front of the bleeding man. Sasuke then leaned back in his own seat and waited.

He didn't have long to wait – the clock on Naruto's desk ticked off thirty seven seconds by Sasuke's count – before Naruto addressed him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, a little more gently than he had with the maid. "In the bottom right drawer of my desk there is a first aid kit. Will you please retrieve it for me?"

Sasuke silently fetched the small white box and immediately began attending to Naruto's wounds. He no longer cared if Naruto got angry with him for helping. He was not just going to sit around while Naruto had a pity party for himself, especially now that he had calmed down enough to be a reasonable person again.

"Thank you," Naruto said, his voice rough, likely from the shouting.

"Naruto… Was that really your brother?"

"Indeed it was. You would never know it by looking at us, of course. Kyuubi's got more of mom in him. Yet he's the one who gets to make the decisions. How's that for fair?" he grumbled the last bit to himself. Sasuke got the impression that Naruto had stopped answering the question about halfway through.

"I didn't mean because you look different. Mostly I asked because, well… you guys were so rough with each other. I mean, Itachi and I used to rough each other up a little bit but never like this."

"It wasn't so bad."

"You're bleeding," Sasuke reminded him.

"Just a little. Here and there."

"Naruto he threw you into a table and broke it." Sasuke made sure to enunciate each word.

Naruto shrugged. "Would have hurt more if I hadn't gone straight through."

Sasuke stopped his bandaging work and stared. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't break as easily as you might think Sasuke. Ow," he winced, as Sasuke rubbed alcohol on his head cut.

"Yeah. You're so tough."

Naruto glared.

* * *

"Sasuke, I would like you to meet my brother, Kyuubi."

Sasuke took the extended hand in his own, returning the strong grip.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sasuke said respectfully.

"Likewise. Naruto's told me a great deal about you. Sorry I couldn't be here for your initial kidnapping," he joked lightly. Sasuke chuckled along, but noticed that Naruto frowned from beside him.

Kyuubi was tall, taller than both Naruto and Sasuke. His eyes were blue like Naruto's, but more narrowed, as if the elder man was perpetually in thought. His teeth seemed sharp, also like Naruto's. Sasuke could see the slight resemblances of their siblinghood. Kyuubi's hair however was long and a deep orange; he had it pulled into a ponytail high on his head. Sasuke also noticed that his left ear had three piercings. His clothes, however, were very professional. He wore grey suit; no tie.

"You'll have to excuse our scuffle from this morning," Kyuubi continued. "I can understand how you would find the experience unnerving but, naturally, you cannot expect us to fight as humans might."

"Naturally," Sasuke echoed back. He already knew Naruto wasn't quite human, but he was hoping that perhaps if he held his tongue he would learn exactly how non-human he was.

"Naruto, how much have you told Sasuke?" Kyuubi questioned, looked straight over Sasuke's head.

"Nothing out of line. He knows very little," Naruto replied with the air of a diplomat.

Kyuubi in turn said something in the language Sasuke had heard earlier and Naruto replied in a similar fashion. Sasuke was starting to feel out of the loop. It was only when the conversation picked back up in English that Sasuke was able to follow:

"And yet you took him into town today?" Kyuubi questioned.

"Only to Firebrook's," Naruto recounted the name of the pub where they had gone. He said something else in what Sasuke assumed drew from a superannuated vocabulary.

Kyuubi sighed. Naruto's gaze held firm.

"Well, since you seem intent on keeping this boy, I suppose we'll just have to work something out."

Naruto moved just barely to his left, as if subconsciously moving to protect Sasuke. "What is there to be worked out? I'm still in heat. I'll finish making a claim on Sasuke and Hiashi can go—"

"No. Absolutely not."

"I don't see what it is you expect me to do, Kyuubi," Naruto pronounced his brother's name as if it were laced with vinegar.

"Don't make this my fault, Naruto," Kyuubi shot back. "You didn't take precautions when you should have, when I warned you things were going to get out of hand. You decided to ignore me and now you're going to be responsible for an international incident."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Sasuke began. "But I'm a little confused here. What does it mean you're going to claim me?" Sasuke looked at Naruto skeptically. Naruto looked at Kyuubi for permission to explain; the elder man nodded solemnly.

"A bonding ceremony is a sacred ritual to my people," Naruto began. "It's different from a marriage, which is more of a legal agreement than anything else. We kind of copied modern marriage from human kind actually," he added as an afterthought.

"So a marriage is like a sharing of assets, while a bonding ceremony is a sharing of energy." Naruto summarized. "Two demons have to be bonded in order to have children."

"Wait wait wait," Sasuke interrupted. "Did you just say _demons_?"

"Well yeah. That's the human term anyway."

"What's the, um, demon language translation?"

Naruto looked at him strangely. "That's like asking me to translate English for a monkey. Er, no offense. It's just not like a translatable thing."

"Right. So. Demons. Okay. You're a demon."

Naruto nodded. "Of the fox variety." He grinned proudly.

"That is where the problem comes in," Kyuubi interjected. "The girl Naruto is supposed to marry is a bird demon, and her father is going to want them to have children."

This is took Sasuke a moment to process.

"You're supposed to marry someone!" Sasuke shouted, rounding on Naruto.

"What, you can handle that we're of different species but marriage blows your mind?" Naruto joked nervously, backing away from a seething Sasuke.

"Do not make fun of me Naruto Uzumaki! How could you not tell me you're married?" Sasuke's voice rose in pitch.

"Technically we're not married yet," Naruto held his hands out to stop an advancing Sasuke. "We're _supposed _to be married. I don't want to marry her. In case you haven't noticed, I'm slightly more interested in you." Naruto's eyes dropped to Sasuke's rear and then back up again, as if emphasizing his point. Sasuke was, however, not amused.

Sasuke turned sharply on his heel and stormed out of the study, swinging the door deafeningly behind him.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure why he was so angry with Naruto. He understood that Naruto couldn't tell him a lot of things, and he understood that he lost control of himself and that's why things had ended up the way they had, he understood the need for secrecy; yet, he couldn't push away the rage boiling up inside him.

Things were still many things Sasuke didn't understand; he had only just begun to receive an explanation after all. One thing he did understand was that he had feelings for Naruto. Strong feelings. He was starting to feel that Naruto didn't feel as deeply for Sasuke.

There was a soft knock at the door of the bedroom where Sasuke stayed. He knew it was Naruto but did not respond. He stood, his back to the door, leaning aga3inst the windowsill starring out at the trees. The castle was certainly very well hidden in a webbed network of thick trees. Naruto knocked again, a little more firmly this time, and called Sasuke's name gently. Sasuke was almost surprised that the blond didn't just barge in.

"Fine. Come in."

Naruto entered, but did not speak. He did not approach Sasuke either. Sasuke could feel Naruto staring at his back; also he could see the slight reflection in the glass. The sun was setting, casting the room in dim light, a pink shape spread across the floor like the window was covered with colored shrink-wrap pulled tight. Sasuke felt like he was being pulled in all directions; he could smell the smoky scent of new choices on the horizon. As he watched the sun set he wondered if he was really pulling part of his life to a close, or if he was just being overly melancholy.

"Why did you lead me on if you knew you were supposed to be married?" Sasuke asked finally.

Naruto took a deep breath, he pushed it out heavily, inflating his cheeks as he did. He flopped down on the bed, pressing an indent into the smooth comforter.

"Because you hated me at first."

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who was smiling wistfully. It wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Sasuke, pretty much everyone I had ever met in my life has revered me because of my station. There are people who fear me, people who want to be close to me for their own gain, but not you." Naruto chuckled. "You intrigued me from the first moment you accidentally knocked me to the ground. Enzera was so confused when I brought you to the cabin that first day."

"Yeah… I've been meaning to ask you about that. Whose cabin is that?"

"Mine. It's my house."

Sasuke looked at him blankly.

"I don't own this castle, Sasuke. It's kind of a family-title thing."

"You have your own room. And study."

"Well, I've lived here all my life," Naruto explained. "But technically my brother is lord of the manor now. Also, it's nice to have my own place to go to once in a while."

"And… 'your station.' What does that mean?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused for a moment, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Oh," he seemed to realize what Sasuke was talking about and laughed. "I can't believe this didn't come up earlier."

Naruto smiled deviously. "Sasuke, I'm a demon prince."

Sasuke stared back silently. He felt that perhaps things were starting to sink in for him.

"Scared yet?" Naruto joked.

His eyes betrayed him; he was goading Sasuke, sure, but secretly looking for a real answer. Sasuke would not be so easily fooled.

Sasuke walked over so that he was standing right in front of Naruto, towering over the blond's seated form. Naruto looked up at him, questioning, the smirk staring to fall from his face.

"Not quite," Sasuke said quietly.

Then, Sasuke lunged at Naruto, intent on drowning the young demon in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**You don't think it's a cliffhanger, but actually it is. **


End file.
